The Painful Truth
by CiaraFael
Summary: Sometimes the truth hurts more than a lie, but that doesn't make it any less true. When Ichigo finds the truth of what happened to Orihime when she was taken by Ulquiorra and Aizen, he learns exactly how hard it can be to take the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 — Resilience to the Pain

Orihime looked up to see Aizen and Ulquiorra walk into the room.

She kept her eyes on the floor.

"Orihime, Ulquiorra is going to tend to your lesson in my place today. Be good for him." Brown eyes gazed at her submissive and broken form. "Do you understand, Orihime?"

"Yes, Lord Aizen."

Her head remained bowed, her hands folded in her lap.

"Good. Ulquiorra, teach her something… useful."

"Understood, Lord Aizen." Those eyes closed for a moment as the door was shut and locked, leaving the two together and alone. "Woman, look at me."

Orihime looked up at him, waiting for the next order. Her mind screamed, but she didn't dare move to run, in the end, it only created more pain. She shivered.

"Undress yourself."

No emotion came into the order. Ulquiorra's voice remained cold.

Orihime slowly began to unzip and pull off her dress, leaving her in nothing but a small pink bra and pantie set.

Ulquiorra stripped, leaving his clothes on the floor and pushing her down on the bed.

Why couldn't she fight back? Death would be better than this…

Sensing her reaction, he quickly put a hand to her stomach.

"Woman, do not fight me."

.

.

Orihime gasped, jerking awake.

"Hey, Orihime… you okay?"

She looked up to find Ichigo, realizing he had settled her onto the couch. His brown eyes searched hers.

She smiled.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be alright?"

Scratching her neck, Orihime laughed tiredly.

"Orihime…"

Ichigo pulled his girlfriend into his arms and felt her stiffen, however, he didn't let go. Orihime relaxed and he felt a tear fall against his neck.

"You don't need to lie to me. What happened, Hime? What did they do to you?"

"Ichi—" Her voice stumbled, her body suddenly shaking with the sobs she'd been holding in for so long. "They...They…raped…" She shuddered "M-me."

She felt Ichigo's grip on her tighten, as if he was trying to block everything out, the memories, the pain, the humiliation.

Mentally, his hollow screamed for revenge. He and that sick bastard did have something in common then. They both loved their Hime.

"Who Hime?"

Ichigo could barely keep his voice in check. He didn't want to scare her any more than she already was.

The response was barely above a whisper.

"Aizen and Ulquiorra..." Her voice broke, and she felt her body tremble.

Ichigo picked her up and carried her to the bathroom.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?"

She cringed as he turned on the water. She didn't have a reason to be scared of Ichigo…but her body waited to be abused again.

"Don't worry, Hime. I'm not going to do anything."

He gently set her on the edge of the bathtub and found a brush to work through her long tresses, careful of pulling too hard.

"Hime, we're going to have to undress you, okay?" He began pulling her dress over her head and set her in the shower. His shirt and jeans followed. He avoided looking at her as he got in, still in his boxers.

Ichigo stood behind her and wet her hair. Normally, he would have been flustered at seeing his Orihime in only panties, but at the moment, he was yelling at himself. He hadn't protected her… His reason for living had been abused and he hadn't been there to stop it.

"Ichigo?"

Orihime's voice was soft against the sound of the water hitting the floor and walls.

"Thank you."

Ichigo looked down. "Why are you thanking me?"

"Because you didn't leave me. And now you're taking care of me." She looked at him, eyes full of innocence….and pain.

"You have no need to thank me."

He grabbed the soap and began to work it into her long hair, gently massaging it into her scalp before rinsing it out. He handed her a bar of soap and closed his eyes as she slowly washed herself. When she was done he turned the water off, and wrapped a towel around her, before wrapping one around his hips.

Orihime let him carry her to her room and set her on the bed.

Ichigo rummaged through her clothes grabbing a pair of underwear, a t-shirt, PJ bottoms and a bra. He set them down next to her, and then walked to her bathroom again to grab her first aid kit. In reality, she would have been fine without the ointment and Band-Aids, but he needed to do something with his hands— beside re-killing Ulquiorra and trying to take on Aizen.

Orihime sat limp, tired and emotionally drained.

She stared down at her hands and frowned. Why did she feel so tired? The door opened to reveal Ichigo holding a first aid kit…and a pregnancy test. Ichigo walked in slowly and gently set them on the bed kneeling in front of her. He took each leg and checked for markings on her, then her arms and the rest of her body.

"Orihime, you're going to have to check." Ichigo said quietly. He looked into her eyes, "It will be okay. I'll be here waiting."

He watched as she slowly walked with the test and her clothes into the bathroom.

Pulling the towel off, Ichigo hissed through his teeth, putting on his jeans. Why had this happened to his Orihime? She's so fragile, and innocent and….his dammit! Looking up, he saw her walk back and sit next to him. She finally had clothing back on… Her clothing.

"I have to wait." She whispered. Leaning into his body, she felt no fear towards him, only safety as he set her in his lap and wrapped his arms around her.

He could feel her relax and slowly fall asleep against his chest, innocent and childlike. Standing, Ichigo lifted her into his arms once more and tucked her into bed. The door to the bathroom was open, and curiosity drove his legs towards the room. Ichigo held his breath as he looked at the small test that sat on toilette paper on the counter, and waited to see that small pink plus sign that meant she was pregnant.

It wasn't there.

The breath escaped from his lungs and he backed out on the room to sit on the end of her bed before falling asleep against the wall.

.

.

Orihime woke with a start, and panicked when she couldn't find Ichigo.

Then she looked at the end of her bed, and saw him. He was lying against the wall, his orange hair falling in his face, and long lashes brushing against the tops of his cheeks. Soft snores slipped out of his mouth and she smiled slightly at the sight.

It wasn't a dream that Ichigo had saved her. He was here. She was safe again.

Slipping out of the covers, she crawled over and curled around his body before falling asleep again.

.

.

Orihime's Journal

Hueco Mundo -Entry One

It seems this entire time he has been trying to protect me, while I have been begging him to run? I watch him and love him, I try to protect him and only cause more trouble.

I want him to be happy and safe. I'd give him up, even if it meant I'd break twenty times over. I'd do it because I love him.

Why can I not protect him? How is it that no matter what I do, I only cause more trouble?

I came here to protect him, yet he followed. Couldn't he just leave me? It only causes more pain as I watch him keep getting hurt. But he always has to save me. I wish I could tell him how much it pains me, and how much I care… But I am a coward. No matter what I do, I can't seem to be more than a bother.

I wish he hadn't come to get me. I feel like screaming and pulling out my hair. Ichigo Kurosaki will be the death of me. One minute, it's as if I am resigned to this fate, then he comes, and I feel hope. I do not want hope.

Because I'm afraid, that hope, in the end, will break me.

**A/N: Please leave a review to let me know what you think of this story. It will be darker than the others I have written, but I am more comfortable with this type of writing. Usually my style is dark and depressing, so I feel right at home here**. ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings. Thank you for reading this Fan Fiction. I am attempting to keep everyone in character, which in a situation like this is difficult. I hope you enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, if I did….why would I be writing fan fiction instead of Bleach? I simply own the plotlines and some creative quotes.

**Ichigo Thinking/talking**

_Hollow Ichigo (Hichigo) Talking_

Chapter 2 — Deep Breaths

Orihime awoke the next morning to Ichigo nudging her shoulder and shaking her.

"Hime, get up, I have breakfast for you." His voice was soft and gentle, not scaring her, and she got up, slowly making her way to the kitchen table.

Ichigo set a plate in front of her with a bowl of rice, fruit, and eggs. Something light enough for her stomach, yet with enough nutrients that Ichigo wasn't going to have to worry about her all day.

She began to eat, although she wasn't thrilled about the odd food, but Orihime had to admit, Ichigo didn't cook all that badly.

"Today is Friday and apparently we have a four day weekend, because the teachers have an in school service day today and one on Monday. I'm going to be here with you, okay Hime?" Ichigo sat in a chair across from her and crossed his arms. "Think you can handle school on Tuesday? I'm not going to force you. If you need to stay home, I'll stay with you. I won't leave you alone."

"Thank you, Ichigo."

Orihime felt tears come to her eyes. Why was Ichigo so good to her, when she only brought him trouble?

"You have nothing to thank me for, Orihime."

His eyes bore into hers and she felt a blush graze her cheeks, which caused Ichigo to smile one of his rare smiles.

"I checked the test last night, you aren't pregnant." The smile faded as he spoke. "Orihime, I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you." He knelt on the floor and set his head in her lap. "I am so sorry. I didn't protect you enough."

Ichigo wrapped his arm around her small waist.

After Orihime set down the bowl, she hesitantly put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not your fault Ichigo." Tears were in her eyes, and she attempted to hold them back. Ichigo's guilt would eat at him if she didn't alleviate him of the burden. "I never blamed you for not getting to me sooner. I prayed that you would save me, and you did, but you don't have to feel guilty over something that you had no control over. I watched you, I knew you would save me. You went through so much and I don't know how to thank you."

She slowly leaned down and wrapped her arms around him, and pulled him up.

"Thank you."

Her tears fell freely in front of him. She had no reason to hide anymore.

.

.

"Orihime, I was so worried about you!"

It was finally Tuesday, and Tatsuki ran over to hug Orihime only to have her move to step out of reach, cringing when she touched her. Tatsuki slowly let go when Orihime began to struggle against her hold, panicking.

"Orihime? What's… What's the matter?"

"Just let go of her, Tatsuki," Ichigo quietly stated as he gently pulled the shaking Orihime into his arms.

He cursed under his breath as he felt her tremble and whimper.

Her eyes were glazed and seemed to be somewhere else. Ichigo looked down at her and forced her to look at him.

"Orihime stop. You're fine. You're here with me. Look at me. It's Ichigo. Look at me." He watched as her eyes began to focus on his face then began clouding up as tears formed in her eyes. He hated being so rough, but treating her like broken glass wasn't going to make her get better.

"Tatsuki, I'm sorry." Orihime looked at her best friend and bowed in apology.

She hadn't known that her fear would extend to women too. It seemed as though any contact made her brain overreact, but then Aizen hadn't just used sexual abuse. He had used Loly and Menoly to abuse her as well…Not that they needed a lot of prompting for some reason.

"What happened to you Orihime?" Tatsuki looked confused and hurt before looking at Ichigo who had a protective arm around Orihime's waist. "Why don't you trust me anymore?"

She had tears brimming in her eyes, and Orihime gulped.

Sighing, Ichigo decided to clear a couple things up.

"Tatsuki, it's not just you. If Orihime wants, we can tell you later. But not here. Don't you do that to her." His voice became hard on the last couple sentences, he hadn't meant for it to, but his hollow was seeping though, and the voice in his head was getting to him.

_Hey, King? Why didn't you let me take control and just save our girl? It would have been better_.' The hollow snickered. _'So weak that you couldn't save her, just like with your mother. You kill off women, you are too weak. I could overthrow you, and….. take her for myself._

**Shut the fuck up, horse**, Ichigo snapped at his hollow.

"Ichigo? What the hell do you mean by that?" Tatsuki snarled at him. "You're the one that didn't save her! Yet, she runs to you! She's your girlfriend and you left her there!"

Ichigo stepped away from Orihime as Tatsuki reached forward and gripped him by his shirt.

"You stupid bastard! How could you!" Her fist drew back and was about to hit him when Tatsuki felt a weight on her arm. "O-Orihime?"

"Tatsuki, please stop. He did save me. He did. I'll tell you everything at home. But please, don't hurt him. He did so much, went through so much for me and it was all my fault, Tatsuki. So please don't hurt him more."

Orihime's soft eyes stared at her and Tatsuki slowly let go of Ichigo and stepped back.

"Orihime? What do you mean?" Her eyes welled with tears that she couldn't understand this. Somehow, she knew that Orihime wasn't lying. Maybe when Ichigo went to that weird guy's place, he was actually trying to help Orihime?

Ichigo again wrapped his arm around Orihime's shoulders.

"Tatsuki, I— We will tell you everything later. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." With that he pulled Orihime forward towards their class.

"Ichigo…There's so many people," Orihime stuttered as she and Ichigo walked to homeroom. He could see her trembling. "I don't know why I'm so scared. It's not like they know."

"Hime, you will be fine. None of them know. They will never know," He whispered into her ear. They made it to homeroom and by the time they did, Orihime felt like she was going to puke. There were too many people. The boys stared at her and she felt it like they were touching her. Why had she never noticed before?

"Ichigo... I have to…go to the restroom…I'll be back," She whispered before she ran from the room.

He turned and followed her, ignoring the snickers of the girls who had always been jealous of her. Apparently, he hadn't been the only one to notice the look on her face.

_King, why didn't you tell those whores to shut up and leave our woman alone?_ The hollow sounded generally curious. Morbidly curious.

**They're girls. I'm not trash enough to hurt women,** Ichigo sneered at the hollow in his head.

He stood, leaning against the wall outside the girl's restroom. Ichigo knew what was happening and his gut clenched at the idea of Orihime being so scared that she felt the urged to vomit.

The door opened to reveal Orihime, pale and trembling.

"Hime… Let's go home."

He wrapped his arm around her and they began to walk to the office to get permission to leave.

Since Orihime lived alone, she could leave, but unfortunately, Ichigo had to call his father.

By the time they reached the house, Orihime had regained some of her natural color. She still felt nauseated and faint, but compared to when she was at the school, she felt almost as good as new. Her legs still trembled and her bottom lip quivered, and Ichigo kept a firm grip on her body as they made their way up the stairs.

"You overdid it." Ichigo stared down at her, watching her frail body tremble as he carefully guided her to the couch.

"They stared at me…I could feel their touch Ichigo. It was so disgusting, like they knew what happened. I never saw them look at me that way before. The boys, they all had the same look, that look…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered the look in Aizen's eyes. His hands cold and rough on her skin, his teeth, his breath…

She whimpered aloud.

"Hime look at me. Now. Stop going back there!"

Ichigo stared into her eyes, trying to show her his love through that look. Love, not lust. Orihime felt herself being pulled out of the darkness by his brown eyes. There was no lust in his eyes. She felt her body relax, and slowly she closed her eyes before opening them once more.

He was still there.

His orange hair and brown eyes, the trademark frown. She could trust Ichigo. He had never touched her in lust, or desire. They had never even kissed. Ichigo hadn't used her and as she watched him, she felt a small smile tug at her lips.

He was the one guardian she wanted for the rest of her life.

Ichigo watched as Orihime's lips pulled into a small smile, and couldn't help but sigh in relief. She was out of that dark place in her mind.

**Thank goodness…**

The hollow laughed, a high pitched, evil, disconcerting sound. _You think that she's healing? I could make her heal faster. One day King, I'll be in control and take her. I'll make her mine, and she'll learn how a woman is supposed to be._

**Bastard! You leave her alone! She's mine.** Ichigo growled at his hollow. How could that thing be a part of him?

_Hichigo smiled in his Kings mind. Just you wait King. When you're weak, I'll take over and make you watch as I use her. It's not like it has never crossed your mind. I know what you really want to do to her. You are not as innocent as you lead people to believe, King..._

.

.

Orihime's Journal

Hueco Mundo -Entry Two

I can't help but cry. I feel so disgusting. Aizen came to my room earlier and he took the only thing I had dear to me anymore. I can still feel his touch and I can barely keep myself here in my mind. My body betrayed me… What did I do to cause this?

Ulquiorra came in after and Aizen told him to clean me.

I have nothing left. My virginity and my security are gone. Ulquiorra's touch scared me and I know he could sense it. Those eyes that are usually so cold, held something close to disgust, with Aizen or with me, I do not know, but I suspect the latter. Those cold hands hurt me just as much as Aizen's. I hated the way he saw me weak.

I hate what's become of me.

**A/N: This one was longer as a thank you to those who reviewed; I hope you enjoyed the introduction of Hichigo and Tatsuki. Those two are going to be very important to the story. Hichigo especially. I am going to upload a minimum of 1 time a week, however, if there are more reviews, and ideas given, it will help with the process of writing. I do love writing; yet it is nice to receive encouragement. The next chapter will be up soon, I hoped this met everyone's expectations. I haven't been able to send any chapters to my Beta because of some technical difficulties; but I want you to be able to enjoy them, so I apologize for the mistakes, I do try to Beta them myself.**

**R3iga11004: I have the story plotted out, and as a result I know where I am going…mostly. I change things here and there, but I have the end result. ^-^ Thank you, I was reading other fan fictions and couldn't help but look at my writing as think 'uggg… I am horrible.' But I suppose that is how the human mind works. Thank you for the reviews!**

**Ladycifer: Yes, the hurt and pain are an integral part of the story. I had some issues with the pregnancy and ended up deciding to not make her pregnant….I think that Ichigo thanks me for that…In my head I could hear him yelling at me, and since he's my favorite character I cut him some slack. Thank you for the compliment. I am trying very hard to keep everyone in character, and watch my diction and syntax. I always seem to degrade my writing, and it is difficult to view yourself as a good writer when surrounded by such wonderful writers such as Alice Hattercandy, Missteak, overactiveimagination39 and Chiera(to name a few of my favorite writers here). Ichigo was the hardest, he is so complex, and….difficult. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Child of the Ashes: Thank you so much, I feel honored. I love your fan fictions. The first chapter was problematic, seeing as I was trying to give subtle hints without too much detail. It is a very touchy subject and I didn't want to offend anyone, but the idea has been in my mind for a while. I hope you decide to stay with the story. ^-^**

**Nypsy: When I say depressing and dark I mean more heavy than fluffy. I try to add some fluff and sweet moments, but because Orihime was raped and has to put that behind her there may be some darker scenes. I thought about rating it T, but I figured just to be safe I'd rate it M, so I have some leeway. I don't think I'll run you off however; I am the ever hopeless romantic. Nevertheless, I make the characters go through some pretty heavy things before I allow them to live 'Happily Ever After.'**

**Thank you all for the comments. I hope you stick with the story and keep reviewing, I was so happy to see the reviews; it is nice to see that people are accepting the story idea. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter. The idea, thankfully, has kept flowing in my head and somehow I continue to play the entire story in my head with me as Orihime. As I clean and do other chores, I find myself talking to Ichigo and Tatsuki, and plotting out the details. I hope that this turns out as well as the other chapters. This one is for Nypsy, who gave me so many ideas. Thank you Hun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or Bleach. If I did, the story would be very different, and no fun to write fan fiction for.**

Chapter 3

Orihime watched, as Ichigo seemed to be having an internal battle. His eyes would darken then lighten every few seconds.

What was going on?

"Ichigo?"

Her voice held a bit of trepidation.

His eyes had looked that way when he fought Grimmjow. She had been scared. She couldn't deny it, but she loved Ichigo. And that meant trying her best to accept him for all that he was. How could she not? He had saved her and never once judged her after what had happened.

Ichigo's eyes flew to hers and he shuddered involuntarily.

She had seen that side of him more than once, but she didn't shy away from him when he touched her. Why was she so forgiving? He had sensed her fear of him, yet she went to him. Did she trust him that much?

The moment was interrupted as Tatsuki burst through the door.

"Orihime? What happened? Why aren't you at school?" Her eyes were wide and she was panting as if she had run all the way from the school to the apartment.

"Tatsuki?"

Orihime couldn't help the look of confusion that settled onto her features.

"She came home because she was feeling ill." Ichigo sat down next to Orihime and motioned Tatsuki to come forward. "You left because you couldn't find her?"

Nodding her head, Tatsuki sat in the chair in front of them.

"So what exactly happened? Can you tell me now?" She crossed her arms and frowned, daring them to attempt to avoid the conversation.

Ichigo looked to his right and saw Orihime stiffen.

"Hime, do you want me to explain?"

"Ummm…. I guess."

Orihime's voice trembled. She didn't want to relive this.

With that, Ichigo hesitantly began to tell the story. How Orihime was taken by Ulquiorra under Aizen's orders, and forced into submission. He told the story as he knew it, what happened with the soul society and Hueco Mundo, and how he had become the beast that had nearly killed his friend, and brutally dismembered his foe. He told Tatsuki how he and Orihime had arrived home, and he had cared for her after her rape.

Tatsuki stared at Ichigo when he began to inform her of how he lost control, and she wasn't sure if she was happy that he saved Orihime or upset that Ichigo had turned out to be exactly what she feared, the things they called hollows.

Ichigo cringed as he saw the look on her face and took a deep breath as Tatsuki began to speak. "So… you're one of those…things? The beasts that took Orihime?"

"Ye-" He began before he was cut off by Orihime's protest.

"No! Ichigo is not one of the hollows. It was my fault that he became that way. I begged for him to not die and leave me, and to protect me he subjected himself to his hollow. It wasn't his fault. It was mine. It was entirely my fault."

Orihime trembled as she sat on the couch remembering what he had become.

It honestly did frighten her. She had seen nothing of her precious Ichigo inside that form. She had been shaken when he fought Grimmjow, but she was still able to see him, even if his eyes were not the gentle brown she knew. But he was still there. With the last form, his entire being had vanished, all of the honor and pride had evaporated.

All that was left was the instinct.

"Orihime…"

Ichigo looked at her with soft eyes. He couldn't help it, even after everything, she protected him and took the blame. He should be the one at fault. He had left her alone for too long, and hadn't gotten to her sooner.

"That wasn't your fault, I had promised that I'd protect you, but he took over that weakness. It wasn't your fault. But thank you… for protecting me." He slowly wrapped his arms around her small frame and drew her to his chest. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and let her scent sooth him.

In spite of everything, she was still protecting him, just like his mother had.

_Yea, and look where that got your mother_, the hollow snickered in his head. _She died protecting you. Orihime was abused protecting you, and now she is still protecting you. What will become of her?_

Ichigo could practically see the smug look on the fucker's face.

**Like I said before, shut the fuck up, horse, or do I have to beat you into submission?**

Ichigo couldn't help but feel angry. He had to live with that asshole's voice in his head.

_Sorry, King, I don't swing that way. And you can't get rid of me. I am you._

Ichigo felt himself freeze at those haunting words. I am you. He knew that was the truth, but to hear it come out of that creature's 'lips', caused the reality to sink in. That thing was a part of him. Orihime was going to have to get over his demons… literally.

Tatsuki looked at Orihime and let the news sink in.

Her best friend…had been repeatedly raped and abused? Ichigo had taken care of one of the bastards, but the other was still alive?

Her head hurt and her heart broke.

She had exploded at school, after Orihime had merely been afraid of touch, and she had yelled at Ichigo after he had risked his life countless times to protect and rescue Orihime. She had been angry Orihime had gone to her boyfriend to be protected, but didn't that make sense?

Ichigo had saved her, not Tatsuki. So why did it hurt so badly?

"Orihime, I-" Tatsuki's voice cracked and she felt tears slide down her cheeks at the inhumanity of it all.

Pain flit across Orihime's face and in the glistening of her eyes before she lunged out of Ichigo's hold and into Tatsuki's. It scared her, and every drive she had was telling her to run, not let Tatsuki touch her, but she knew Tatsuki wouldn't ever hurt her, and at that moment, she needed her best friend. She needed her sister.

Tears streamed down both of their cheeks and sobs began to wrack Orihime's body again. She cried bitter tears at how she hated how unfair her life had become, but she also cried tears of liberation. She cried in relief that Tatsuki hadn't rejected her, and that she still loved her enough to support her when she was weak.

Ichigo watched as the two girls cried together on the chair.

Orihime had her head pressed against Tatsuki's stomach and lap, while Tatsuki had wrapped her arms around Orihime's head.

He looked at the clock on the wall. It read 12:14, so it had taken three hours to explain to Tatsuki what had happened.

Standing, he decided that the next step was to make lunch, since that was all he could do at that moment. If he didn't leave he just might end up falling on the floor next to the girls crying, and he couldn't do that to Orihime. He was going to be strong for her, because if he wasn't, his bastard hollow would try to take over again.

Tatsuki looked up to meet the world with blurry eyes, but with a keen nose, as she smelt something cooking in the kitchen. Orihime was slumped against her thigh, having cried herself to sleep.

Tatsuki slowly moved her into a comfortable position, and placed her head on a pillow. She rubbed her eyes, then stood and stumbled into the kitchen. "Ichigo, has she gone to see a doctor?"

He looked over his shoulder to see Tatsuki in the room with him and slowly shook his head, "No, there's nothing a human doctor could do, and I wasn't going to trust her to Urahara." Ichigo stopped abruptly then felt a sly smile settle on his face, "Actually, now that you mention it, I know just who to take her to."

"Who?" Tatsuki looked perplexed.

"My father," He said, cringing.

He hoped his dad could be as professional about it as possible. And since Orihime refused to be around males, this might end up being a little more awkward than usual. Maybe his dad could recommend a woman.

.

.

.

Orihime woke to smell something akin to miso soup. She opened her eyes and groaned as the eyelashes stuck together and her eyes felt sore.

Oh that's right…I fell asleep on Tatsuki.

Wiping her eyes she walked into the kitchen to see Ichigo dutifully standing in front of the stove with a strange look on his face.

"Hey Hime, are you hungry?" He looked over his shoulder and chuckled at her stunned expression. Had she seen a ghost? Oh wait, that wouldn't have shocked her. So what was that look about?

Almost as if breaking off from a daze Orihime nodded and began to walk forward.

She hadn't meant to stare, but he had looked as if he was trying to glare at the soup until it cooked itself. She couldn't help but giggle at the thought, which made him give her a dubious look, which only caused her to collapse into a fit of laughter.

Ichigo blinked at his girlfriend as she wrapped her arms around her body, and began to laugh hysterically. Something was wrong with her. Before, when Tatsuki had been there, she had been bawling her eyes out… Now she was laughing. Laughing.

What was going on with her?

But it was obvious, she hadn't had enough time to heal… Maybe… she had suffered a memory loss?

No. Ichigo sighed to himself and began to glare at the soup again. He had left something out. What had he forgotten to put in the soup?

Orihime slowly stopped the fit of laughter and sobered. It felt good to laugh. In the back of her mind, she could feel a nagging impulse that she should be upset, and while she wasn't happy completely, the crying and understanding from Tatsuki had made the dark feeling drift away for now. Laughing didn't change the fact that she had been hurt, but she had drained herself of everything else.

The kitchen went silent for a minute, until Ichigo again tried the soup only to end up coughing and spitting the contents out into the sink. This wasn't working. Why didn't she have anything normal to eat in the house?

"What's the matter with it Ichigo?"

Orihime stared into the pot. She didn't exactly like miso soup and she would have been happy with bean paste and a loaf of bread, but if he took the time and effort to make it, she would eat it.

"I have no clue... But I think we're going to my house for dinner." He cringed and backed away from the soup. As he turned around he saw the flicker of fear flash over her features. "Hime, it's a good introduction back to people, and besides…" The last part, he barely admitted, but he knew if he didn't tell her, she'd probably be hurt. "We… need to talk to my father."

.

.

Orihime's Journal

Hueco Mundo -Entry Three

My body is nothing more than a piece of property. That's what Ulquiorra says.

So why don't I believe him?

My body must be more than property. Property doesn't feel. And I… I feel more than I want, even when I try to feel nothing.

I wish I could ignore what Aizen is doing to me. But all I can do is lie there, trying to keep from betraying myself. He laughs when I come and I know he finds it fun to break me to his will.

I hate my body. I hate what it does to me. I used to think sex was going to be enjoyable and romantic, but this violation and embarrassment overwhelms me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to make love… He has ruined me.

I used to want Ichigo to stay away, but I take it back.

I want him to save me. No, I need him to save me. I can't do this anymore... This nightmare is consuming me.

**A/N: At the end of the chapter(well close to it), I attempted to put some humor, well as much as I could allow of this fiction. Also, thank you to the 2 reviews I got for last chapter. Please keep reviewing, it gives me inspiration to know that people are taking the time to read and review. Total of 8 reviews so far! Wooohoo! I would love to reach around 50, and I know it is a lot to ask, but I would be ecstatic if by the time I am done with the story I received that many if not more. **

**Guest: Thank you for the review of chapter 3. Also get an account so I can thank you properly instead of just saying 'guest'…However, thank you so much, I love that you like the plot and want me to update, so I will keep doing so. I will finish this story**

**Nypsy: Thank you so much for the review. I have had some very close friends in this circumstance, but usually it was before I met them, or when I was not close enough to them at that time for them to come to me for comfort or help so I was trying to make everything believable from just research…Which made me worry about the portrayal. Also, thank you for the advice, if you cannot tell I took some of it to heart. I was thinking about making her see a doctor at first, but I forgot who was a doctor that I could make her see. (Since like you said I didn't want her to be seen as insane or to have to make up a lie to tell a human doctor). Then when you mentioned Isshin I got a light bulb, (I will not give it away, but while I may not use him directly, I will be using him ^_^). The counseling is also a wonderful idea… You gave me so many light bulbs to work with, and I had been having an awkward time writing it. I erased half of what I had written in this chapter twice…. Which made me sad… But anyhow, thank you so much for the review and input, it makes me get my butt in gear and write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope that the last chapter was to your satisfaction. I am finally into the mode of writing again, and this would have been part of the last chapter, however I thought it would be better to make this its own chapter. That way I could make it longer and more detailed. Orihime has been home 5 days just to give a reference of time. I hope you like the twist.**

Chapter 4 – In the Kurosaki Household

When Orihime and Ichigo walked into the house, Ichigo was greeted by his father like normal. Fists flew and feet were flying across the house.

"Ichigo! How dare you stay at your girlfriend's house for five days!" Isshin yelled as he attacked his son, before Ichigo leveled him with a glare that even had him pausing.

"Don't insinuate something like that happened, I'm not some sort of creep who can't be trusted," Ichigo growled, which had Orihime slowly walking forward and wrapping her small hand around his wrist.

"Ichigo… Don't be mad at your dad. It's not right to take your anger out on him," She whispered, before smiling half-heartedly at Isshin. "Mr. Kurosaki… We have a favor to ask you."

Isshin looked at the face of his son then Orihime and knew something was wrong.

"Sure. We can talk, let's go to the office."

Orihime's heart pounded against her ribcage and her breath was panicked. Why had she agreed to this?

The nagging in the back of her head was back.

_Princess…? Tch, you deserve what happened to you. Always hiding me in the light. You are so weak it's pathetic. But every light casts a shadow. Everything light must have a dark counterpart, otherwise how would you know it was light._ The snicker penetrated her thoughts and she whimpered mentally.

What was going on?

**Who are you? Why are you in my mind?**

_Who am I? I have no name. Yet... I was created when you rejected your innocence, and given even more strength when you allowed them to use you. You think you are so good, always happy, always cheerful. Our precious little Orihime_, The voice mocked her. _You trick them all. You aren't good. You're evil on the inside, just like one of those hollows. Just like the hollow in Ichigo. Just wait… You'll see what I mean. The time for innocence is over…_

The voice faded leaving Orihime stunned, and mechanically following after Ichigo.

The weight of the world seemed to press on her shoulders.

What had she become? Was she really like Ichigo and the other Vizards? What could have made her that way? And could she trust the thing?

Orihime shook her head to remove the thoughts from her mind.

It was only a hallucination brought on by depression and anxiety, surely. Nothing to worry about, nothing to make Ichigo worry about. He had enough on his plate.

The three entered the room, with Orihime at the end, and Isshin motioned for the two teens to sit down.

"So what happened?"

His eyes held a serious light, and that's when Ichigo knew it would be safe to tell his father.

"Orihime was taken by the Espadas and Aizen, so I went to save her. When I got her back, she told me she had been raped." Ichigo managed to state the answer without growling, something which both Orihime and Isshin appreciated.

Isshin looked at him son, and then at Orihime.

"Why didn't you bring her here right off the bat?" The doctor glared at Ichigo before smacking him upside the head, "You should have brought her to me as soon as possible!"

Isshin glowered at Ichigo, and Ichigo scowled back.

"Mr. Kurosaki…It's not his fault. I wouldn't have let you near me…I…" Orihime trailed off for a moment. "I'm still having a hard time being near anyone…"

Her voice quivered and she heard the mental snicker again. Stop acting so innocent, you know you wanted what happened to you. You know it's your fault.

"I don't care. Ichigo should have brought you here immediately. While souls cannot carry Sexually Transmitted Diseases, they can still impregnate females." He scratched his chin, then sighed. "I supposed what's done is done. Let me get a pregnancy test." Isshin stood and began to walk to a cupboard.

"But Mr. Kurosaki…I took a pregnancy test…I wasn't pregnant." Orihime stared blankly at Ichigo's father.

"It's standard procedure that a woman take more than one test in order to be able to tell the accurate verdict. It has been five days, correct? Normally, I wouldn't have you take it until maybe a couple of weeks later, but seeing as how you are here already, I would feel better to simply have you take one now, then another one later."

The clinician smiled kindly at her.

Nodding, she made her way forward and took the test. It felt odd. How could he be so fatherly to her without being related to her in any way?

Isshin watched as the young girl made her way to the bathroom and shut the door, then turned to his son.

"Ichigo, we need to keep a close eye on her." The man sighed, and then sat down in front of his son. "I don't think the truth has truly set in. Maybe bits and pieces, small fragments of memory may seem real, but I'm afraid she might be trying to block it. Which will only cause her more grief."

Ichigo nodded in understanding, "I wasn't going to leave her alone, Dad. She's not going to go through this alone."

"She's going to need more than you can give her son." Isshin patted Ichigo's shoulder, "I think that for the time being, she should stay with us here. I want to keep an eye on her. Especially, since she's going to be my little daughter-in-law soon!"

He sobbed pitifully as Ichigo punched him upside the head.

"Dad! This is not the time for your childishness." The growl slipped through Ichigo's lips before he could stop it.

"Mr. Kurosaki? Are you okay?"

Orihime's timid voice cut through the fight that was about to start.

"Yes, my dear daughter number four!" Isshin chuckled to himself, while Ichigo glowered in his seat. "I am unfortunately used to this abuse from my dear son."

"Orihime? You doing okay?" Ichigo stood and walked toward her. "We have a few things we need to talk to you about."

She nodded and met Isshin's eyes, which once again became serious.

"Orihime, I believe it would be in your best interest if you lived with us for a little while. I think it will be easier on you, not have to depend on yourself, and I would feel more comfortable if you were not living alone."

The man's voice held no room for argument, and it was in that moment Ichigo saw the Captain that his father once was. The man may be childish and annoying, but it was all a façade. It hid how undeniably powerful the man was behind the mask.

"Oh…Um, okay…" Orihime wrung her fingers together and attempted to smile. "Thank you Mr. Kurosaki."

"There is one condition." The man grinned at her.

"What?"

"You have to call me Daddy!"

**A/N: Hello everyone. Thanks for reading this. I really love Isshin and his double sided nature. Actually he reminds me of Kain Cross from Vampire Knight… and my own father. -_-; any-whoo. I wrote this at 1 in the morning for you guys. This last week was so crazy. I was planning my birthday party which is the 16th. Woohoo for being 18…not. Yep, I'm only 18, so go easy on me. I haven't the amount of experience as some other authors ^_- Also I apologize for the shortness and the amount of time it took, things have become slightly stressful lately.**

**Ladycifer: Thanks for the comments. Yea, I can understand where you are coming from about when Orihime was crying one moment and then laughing the next. However, I have found that sometimes even if you are not happy you can laugh. I may have never been in her situation, but I have had some…not so good things happen, and I have laughed soon after bawling my eyes out. Also it is Orihime we are talking about. Since when is she normal? I mean I love the gal, and she is my anime persona, but normal and Orihime shouldn't be in the same paragraph, let alone sentence. ANYWAY, thank you very much for the reviews, and I hope you keep on reading. **

**Nypsy: Hello again hun. Thank you for being such a faithful reader and reviewer. Honestly, you are a lifesaver at times. I desperately need the motivation occasionally. T-T I wasn't planning on giving her and STD, she's going to have enough to deal with as it is. *evil laugh* haha. As for the support group….I think you will like the way that it turns out. ; )… I laughed at the way you described Ulqui and Aizen. I totally agree. I think that Ulquiorra is too pompous to have 'wasted' the time to have sex with anyone. The only way that I could ever see him taking the time, would be if Aizen ordered him. Hence why I put that in there. ^_^ I hope you liked how Isshin was used…I hope I portrayed him well… :/**

**Mairitherese: Thank you for the review! I do not mean this in a mean way, but I am happy you cried…it means that I am doing a good job… of course it's not like I enjoy inflicting emotional turmoil upon people….. since that is what I do to characters….oh well… yay! It is an honor to hear that you could see this actually happening. Like I have said before, and probably will say again, I always try to keep the characters….in character. However sometimes they do not like being in a scene, or rebel and I have to rewrite everything in order for them to be happy. It's frustrating, but rewarding. As for the responding to the reviewers, I love reading what everyone has to say, and I enjoy taking the time and effort to reply. I like getting responses, so I figure I can do the service of responding…even if it is a public response instead of a PM.**

**PS: Everyone please go to my profile and vote on your favorite Bleach Couples. I am going to be doing a series of one shots after this and the couple with the most amount of votes gets their story done first. The series is called 'How I Met Your Mother'. It will be an AU setting in which you will get to read my version on how the couples would meet if they were not in 'Bleach'….if you get what I mean at all….**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, and the next chapter will be up soon…if I can get my lazy booty into gear and have the inspiration….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long, here's the next installment. This chapter is for all of you who reviewed the last chapter!**

**Warning! This chapter has a flashback of the rape!**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is © Tite Kubo I do not own anything! Except for the plotline….no stealies!**

_Hollow speak and flashback/dream_

Chapter 5

Dinner with the Kurosaki's was eventful, and Orihime felt her mind begin to lift out of the dark abyss of her memories.

The pregnancy test had been negative, and she only had one more to take before they could be certain of the result. It may have seemed extensive, but Orihime thought three tests was a small price to pay to be certain of the outcome.

As time went by, she found herself pushing away the memories, denying any of it had ever happened, even though she knew it wasn't helping her to heal. And at night, she began to crawl into Ichigo's bed and curl herself around him to keep the nightmares at bay. He was her protector, but the dreams continued to come.

Ichigo watched Orihime as she slept curled around him and began to shake her as her soft whimpers of distress drifted into his ears.

Tears slipped down her cheeks, and she was tense with fear. He watched helplessly as her terrified mind recreated the moments she feared most. The night terrors seemed only to get worse each day.

.

.

_Orihime was back in the white room with Aizen. It was the one time Ulquiorra had given her hope._

_She remembered how gentle he had been, especially compared to the man in the room with her now. Ulquiorra had whispered for her_ _to relax, and had attempted to be kind, in his own way. Orihime couldn't really blame Ulquiorra for the humiliation that Aizen had caused. He hadn't asked Aizen to use her. She couldn't see Ulquiorra wanting to ever couple with a person._

_A rough palm trailed up the inside of her thigh, making her cringe in disgust. Aizen's hand was sickening, and she mentally wanted to vomit. His tongue was forced into her mouth and she whimpered. He tasted like rotten oranges, or pennies. Was it blood?_

_Her mind went back to Ulquiorra._

_He had tasted clean, kind of like mint. His skin had been cool, unlike the man pressing his skin to hers now. Ulquiorra hadn't hurt her. She'd always be thankful for his attempt at mercy, and yet she cursed him as well._

_That had been a sin of his, that he had made her care for him, and care about what had happened. She knew that he had started to understand what she said about the heart._

_Her dream morphed to watching Ulquiorra fade away, his hand outstretched towards her as he faded away._

_Had he wanted her to accept him? Forgive him? What had he wanted?_

.

.

Ichigo watched as Orihime's terror was replaced by horrific sadness. What was she dreaming about? What had caused that much sadness to attack her?

Her eyes slowly opened and he watched in relief as she focused on his face. The look was pure innocence, and he for some reason felt like he was being forgiven. For what, he did not know, but with that, he was able to fall back asleep and finally get some rest.

Orihime laid in the bed and thought of Ulquiorra. Her dream was true. She didn't hate Ulquiorra because he had followed orders, and she didn't hate Ichigo for taking Ulquiorra's life. Ulquiorra had hurt Ichigo. There was no other option, no matter how much she disliked the idea.

She was not as naive as she once was.

She may have not loved Ulquiorra as she loved Ichigo, but she had cared for him, and had forgiven him. Even if in her eyes, it was not completely his fault.

.

.

Two weeks later, she sat on the floor in the shower, her head on her knees.

She had taken the last test, but now was beginning to worry. What if she really was pregnant? The first and second tests were negative, but what if the this one wasn't? Since it had been a month, now would be when the test would be most accurate.

Orihime shuddered.

Was she strong enough to raise a child that was gotten through rape? She wondered what Ichigo would do if she were pregnant. Would he want her to get an abortion? She whimpered at the thought. She couldn't do that to a poor, innocent baby!

A tear fell down Orihime's cheek at the unfairness of life.

Wouldn't she know if she was pregnant? The child would be growing in her…No, she wouldn't get an abortion if she was with child. She stubbornly set her brows, because no matter what had happened to her, she wouldn't bring herself to harm another.

Ichigo sat on his bed, his hollow nagging at the back of his mind and unanswered questions mingling at the front.

What would he do if Orihime was pregnant? Could he love the infant and forget what the child had been the result of? The baby, after all, would be half of Orihime, and he loved her. But then, what would they tell the child? Ichigo groaned at the idea of telling a poor child that it had been the result of a hate act.

What if the child was Ulquiorra's? Would Orihime tell it that Ichigo had killed its father?

The door opened and Isshin walked into the room to see Ichigo scowling at the wall.

"Ichigo, the test turned out negative again. So the good news is that she isn't pregnant. Though she doesn't seem to be improving" He walked over and sat next to his oldest child, and couldn't help but feel sadness of the situation. "Everything will be fine. She will recover, and I think it would be best if we had a woman talk to her. I know Rukia and Tatsuki care for her, but she needs someone who is experienced in dealing with pain. I think that you should convince her to go see Unohana-taicho."

That caused Ichigo to look up.

"Unohana?"

Why hadn't he thought of that before? He stood and began pacing. If he took her to see Unohana…would Orihime get better quicker? She was so fragile. He'd have to leave her alone with the captain.

He trusted Unohana, but could Orihime stand being away from him? Or would she be glad to get away from him?

.

.

The water continued to beat down on Orihime and she mentally sighed. She dreaded the idea of leaving the confines of the bathroom. It meant that she had to face the test and Ichigo.

Orihime loved him, but seeing the worry and guilt on his face, almost made her wish that she hadn't told him. Almost. The darkness had seeped back into her thoughts, and before she knew it, the voice was back in tow.

_Hiding like the coward you truly are? Pathetic. If I were in control, we'd be strong. People would like you and you—_

Orihime's soft voice broke through the thought. "No. You don't exist. I am alone."

She kept repeating the phrase as she turned off the shower and dried off. Maybe the voice would go away if she were around people.

_I'm not going anywhere, girly. Hueco Mundo made me strong. I am not going back to where I was before. And every time you grow weak, I become even stronger._

The voiced cackled and Orihime shuddered.

Was this what Ichigo had to deal with? The voice's taunts. It was a miracle he wasn't insane.

She slowly dressed in her clothing and walked out of the bathroom into Ichigo's room. She saw him pacing and his father sitting on Ichigo's bed. At her entrance, Ichigo looked up and she saw the familiar guilt flash across his face, before a gentle expression replaced it.

"Hime. Do you remember Captain Unohana?" Ichigo stared at her until she nodded. "Well, you're going to go stay with her for a little while."

Orihime's eyes began to widen. She'd have to be alone again.

Her first instinct was to shake her head and run to Ichigo, and deny it. However, she remembered the words of the voice… Every time you grow weak, I become even stronger. She couldn't allow it to become stronger. She'd push it back. She'd get be herself again. The pain and memories might break her down, but she'd get back up again until she could stand.

"Okay. I'll go."

Ichigo's eyes widened for an instant, as if shocked that she'd agreed so easily, and then he smiled. "Okay, then. We'll talk to Unohana tomorrow."

He was proud of her. It was hard on her, the idea of going somewhere by herself, but in the end, she wouldn't be alone. She'd be around women who would listen to her, and counsel her.

A pang of envy grew in his heart as he realized that she'd be able to heal because of them and not him. He quickly shoved it away. He wouldn't risk her safety to satisfy his petty jealousy. He wasn't going to let it destroy her chances of being healed. It wasn't worth losing his Hime. "Hime, the test turned out negative."

Orihime let out a breath of relief, but part of her was sad.

Why? She wasn't ready for a child, and she definitely did not want a child who was not created out of love, or more accurately, she did not wish that for a child.

So why had her part of her been disappointed?

.

.

The next morning Ichigo and Orihime went to her apartment to gather a few things and drop by Tatsuki's house to let her know the plan. Orihime had hugged Tatsuki, which had caused the other girl to cry and grab onto her best friend. If this was what it took to get the 'normal' Orihime back, well, she'd support her.

Ichigo went to the shouten to go through the gate with Orihime, and was greeted by the storekeeper as well as Rukia.

"Hey, Ichigo. Orihime." Rukia waved and started forward. "Unohana-taicho figured it would be better if she sent someone Orihime knew that could use a hell's butterfly."

Ichigo stopped. How did Unohana know they were going to ask for help?

A low chuckle caused Ichigo to turn to his left.

Mr. Hat and Clogs stood and grinned, "Your father talked to me last night, and so I made a little call to the Captain. I figured it was the least I could do."

The substitute nodded. "Thank you."

"Enough of the chit-chat! Let's go, Orihime!" Rukia tapped her foot impatiently.

Orihime turned towards Ichigo and smiled half-heartedly.

"Bye Ichigo. I'll see you. Don't worry about me."

Fear was coursing through her entire body as she leaned into hug him one last time. She didn't want to be separated from him, but she knew that it was what she needed to do to be stronger. With a final squeeze Ichigo let go of her, and watched as she and Rukia stepped into the pathway, and the door was shut.

**A/N:**

**I do not mean to make excuses for the lateness of this chapter; however, there was a reason. I am moving, and that takes a toll on my mind. To me it is depressing and when I am depressed I seem to have issues writing, not to mention time management. : / anywhoo. I will be starting college on the 20th, so I will try to write as much as possible before then, and then my updates may be more sporadic. Though, I will finish this story, even if it takes me staying up till all hours of the morning to finish a chapter. Luckily I am only taking 12 units and will only have a part time job… it could be worse. ; P Also as for Orihime's response to the negative test, that can occur. A woman's body can want a child, even if her mind says/knows it is not a good idea, and as a result she may feel a little bit disappointed. Granted in this case she feels more relief than disappointment, but I needed to add that. *evil laugh of the plot monster* I don't know about my sanity either…**

**Responses:**

**Mairitherese: Thank you for the review. Life can get in the way sometimes. ^_^ and thank you for the B-day wish and life wishes as well….. (I hope that makes sense. 0.o)**

**Guest: You know who you are. ^-^ Thank you, Isshin is a difficult character to say the least. He has moments where you are sure he is a 3 year old, then at other times he is deadly serious…emphasis on the deadly. I hope I answered some of your questions in this chapter. And yea, I know that last one was a bit short. *guilty expression* This one was a bit longer, about 1,800 words. I am going to attempt to write about 2,000 words per chapter(the actual story, not including A/N) , but that may take me a bit longer to do so. Thank you again. I am happy that you find reading this enjoyable.**

**RainingLight1: Yea, rape is absolutely horrible… I would never wish that humiliation on anyone. Rapists deserve more than to be put into prison… Yup big bad Ichi. *grins***

**Ladycifer: Hime Evil? I don't think that even a voice could turn that girl evil…well if you wanted to keep her in character. -_-; Even this is pushing the limits…And as for Ichi proposing, you'll have to wait and see. *smiles***


	6. Chapter 6

**Here you are! I hope that everyone is enjoying this story, sorry for the typos, I try to catch as much as I can, but seeing as I have no Beta… you get the idea.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach is © Tite Kubo**

_Recap:_

_Orihime turned towards Ichigo, and smiled half-heartedly, "Bye Ichigo. I'll see you. Don't worry about me." Fear was coursing through her entire body as she leaned into hug him one last time. She didn't want to be separated from him, but she knew that it was what she needed to do to be stronger. With a final squeeze Ichigo let go of her and watched as she and Rukia stepped into the pathway, and the door was shut._

_**Chapter 6**_

Orihime ran after Rukia as they made it into the pathway through the worlds.

It seemed ironic, that even with the Hell's Butterfly, they had to run, but it felt good at the same time. If only she could run away from her problems as easily as this. But that would never happen, and to wish that, would only make her weaker, and she needed to be strong.

When Rukia opened the gate, they walked straight into the Soul Society.

The two girls were greeted by a group of people that made Orihime cringe. Exactly how many people knew? She quickly pushed the fear and embarrassment aside. All of these girls were her allies. Rangiku and Rukia were even her close friends.

Rangiku watched as Orihime stepped forward and slowly smiled at her. The young girl had seemed to age by years in the past months, and Rangiku could understand how she felt.

As a teenager, she had been raped and abused when Gin had left. Gin had been her protection, and her safe haven. Yet he walked away time after time, leaving her to fend for herself. It had made her strong, but she didn't want to be strong because for those reasons. And the blonde wasn't going to let Orihime choose the path that she had. Drinking only brought the pain back, and neglect created bitterness. She loved Gin, and forgave him time and time again, but his abandonment had fashioned her into a person with two faces. Orihime didn't deserve that fate. The young girl was going to smile again, and heal.

Walking to Rangiku, Orihime slowly began to tense. What if Rangiku hated her for being around Gin? Did she think that Orihime and Gin— No. Rangiku wouldn't blame her, even if that had happened. Come to think of it, Rangiku would probably kill Gin herself.

"Orihime Inoue, I am glad to see that you made it safely." A soft and gentle voice said to her left. She turned and saw the Captain of squad four, Ritsu Unohana.

Orihime bowed towards the Captain shyly.

"Yes, thank you."

"No need to thank me. Now, if you would be willing to come with me. Rangiku, I believe I may need your assistance as well." The Captain's voice was sweet, yet there was a tone that left no room for argument. Not that Orihime would ever consider going against this woman.

The three women left and Rukia stayed behind watching as her friend made her way towards Unohana-taichou's office.

She sighed, then turned away and made her way back towards the gate.

She was going to make sure Ichigo didn't fly off the handle. He usually did where Orihime was concerned.

.

.

Ichigo's heart sank as the doors vanished, cutting him off from Orihime.

This was good for her, she needed to be able to depend on herself and others, not just him. He couldn't always be there, and this situation was further proof of that. He just hated being parted from her.

After a month of having her there twenty-four hours a day, it was odd not having her company.

It felt… empty.

He mentally cursed himself for being so sentimental. He wasn't going to let this get him down. He was Ichigo, a man. He wasn't going to let himself be depressed over the absence of a woman. His woman.

_Tch. Is the King feeling a little lonely? I could keep you occupied._

The bastard was back.

**How do you suppose that's going to work?**Ichigo sneered, it could be worse, but the guy was seriously annoying. He'd take Kon over it.

"Come to think of it, where is Kon? Oh yeah, he's in the drawer at home as a pill. I suppose that's for the best, but he'll never leave me alone about being cooped up in a pill for a month."

"Talking to yourself, Ichigo?" Rukia stood staring him, with a smug look on her face. "I didn't think the hollow had taken that much of your mind."

"Why you—" He began, glaring at her. He wasn't in the mood for this.

"Oi! Ichigo, don't start threatening and glaring at my fiancé!" Renji walked over pretending to scowl.

"I am not your fiancé!" Rukia stated crossing her arms over her chest.

Renji slowly began to smirk, "Well that's not what you said last night when I asked you to marry me. I am pretty sure that you said yes."

"Y-y-you tricked me! I would have said yes to anything, it wasn't fair!" She snapped back, her face bright red. "Besides, you haven't asked my brother yet!"

"Asked me what Rukia, Lieutenant Abari?" The cold voice held some smug arrogance, and part of Ichigo wanted to feel bad for the two of them, but honestly, it was too amusing. It was also getting his mind off of everything else.

"Oh, Brother…"

Rukia nervously looked over at her elder brother.

Oh please, don't ask Renji.

.

.

Orihime silently followed Unohana to the office and sat down next to Rangiku.

The Captain walked around and sat in a chair across from them. She knew the basics of what had happened to the poor girl.

A month had passed, and while she could see that the child had attempted to 'heal' herself by suppressing the memories, she had not truly accepted the pain and allowed herself to heal. She suspected the young girl blamed herself as many victims did, but she'd have to hear from Orihime first, and know exactly how many times she had been abused.

"Orihime Inoue, I need you to answer some questions. First off, you were held for approximately a week, correct?"

Unohana was a kind woman, and she didn't like making her relive the moments, however, she needed to hear from Orihime.

As Orihime was asked the questions, she began to feel more comfortable. It wasn't so hard to answer. She told everything, her anger, sadness, fear, and the way she had felt when Ulquiorra had been the one. The emotions and experiences were put into words, at some points she cried, and others she felt empty. Rangiku and Unohana listened and let her speak like she had never with Ichigo. Orihime explained to them the guilt she had over causing so many problems for the Ichigo and her friends. Each word brought her closer to sanity, and it seemed as if she was building herself a raft to save her from drowning.

It had happened and it would always be in the back of her mind, if not in the front, but she knew that she had to accept that it had happened and not blame herself. Unohana told her this, and Rangiku stayed by her the entire time, guilt pouring over her head. Guilt was like swimming in pudding she decided, you just waited for it to cover your head, and drown you. You couldn't move, and couldn't escape no matter where you went.

The voice stayed mercifully quiet throughout the entire explanation, and Orihime couldn't help but to feel relieved.

.

.

Ichigo quickly escaped from the drama, and made his way home. It wasn't his business anyway. He had school the next day, and he had to ask his father to make a sick note for Orihime so he could get her work for her. It was no good to let her fall behind even more than she already was. Then he'd be able to make sure that she was doing okay under the guise that he merely wanted to have her work given to her. Yeah, that would work, wouldn't it?

He prayed that Orihime would be able to heal under the supervision of Unohana. Ichigo didn't think that he'd be able to watch her be in pain without breaking himself much longer.

.

.

**A/N: **

**This chapter has to be a little shorter, still over 1,300 words though. : / sorry guys, but it was early. ^_^ be proud of the typical writer. We tend to procrastinate and have issues with characters. I tried to keep them in character, and I hope I did okay. Please tell me what you think. As for Rangiku, there is a mention in the manga that something had happened to her, so I used it to my advantage. I added a little Renruki love, because they are just too cute. This chapter was not 'hot off the press' I did look it over, however I may have missed some things. **

**As for the next chapter…it will be up soon enough, the plot fairy has gifted me with her presence and I am on a writing spree at the moment. I hope everyone likes green-eyed monsters, because I do! Also, please tell me which name you like the best for a male. Also thank you for all the follows, and favorites. It makes this Ciara happy. I love you all!**

**Votes so far:**

**Tsubaba Kaito- 1**

**Shirou Kaito - 1**

**Ryou Kaito -0**

**The vote is in your hands. ^-^**

**RainingLight1: Thank you for the review Hun, and don't worry about babbling, I do it all the time if you can't tell. ^-^ and thanks for the good luck wishes. I know how you feel about the classes… I barely made it my Junior year, I took Honors Physics, Alg 2, and Adv Lit…then a lot of others I can't remember, :/ I'm sure you'll do well; if I can get straight A's in all my classes then you can too. **

**Nypsy: Hello again. You have me found out. Oops I didn't say that. *grins*. Anyway thanks for the review. I hope that you continue to like and read the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am sorry this has taken so long. I have become so busy…I moved into my sister's house last month….and started college it has been stressful. So here is the next installment. Thank you for the wait. (The first chapters are re-updated becasue they were beta'd by Child of the Ashes...not much changed, so you don't have to reread them. This chapter has not been Beta'd)**

Chapter 7

The weeks flew by, and before Orihime knew it, she was beginning to feel stronger and more sure of herself than ever. She had been training her power with Unohana Taichou, and Rangiku had been there every step of the way with her. Ichigo had come to see her every once in a while to give her homework, and check on her. She missed him dearly at times, yet at others she was so glad to be alone.

Almost 2 months to the day after she had arrived at the soul society, she sensed it; the dark and overpowering raistu that she knew too well. Orihime had been travelling around the Sereite looking for Rukia, when she suddenly felt a pinch of anxiety seep back into her heart.

She began to walk towards the raitsu and her mind became troubled. The feeling seemed close to the feeling of being on a rollercoaster decent. Excitement, fear and lastly sadness. It was him, she could feel it…Orihime began to walk faster and then she saw him. His hair was still ebony black, and his skin pale, though not as pale as death like before. He looked up and she saw green eyes, jade and luminous. Her eyes went wide as she saw what he was wearing. He's white uniform was replaced with the black Soul Reaper Shihokso, and his mask and markings were gone too.

Her eyes met his and still she saw no recognition.

"Ulquiorra?" She spoke quietly, almost hesitantly. "What are you doing here?"

His eyes narrowed as his lips thinned, "Onna, this man you ask for is not I." He began to walk away, but Orihime reached for him.

"Please, you look just like him…What is your name?"

"Kaito Tsubasa. 3rd seat of squad 6." He watched her over his shoulder.

An Intake of breath was her only response. Third seat? Already? It had only been a small amount of time, how could he have gone through school and ranked so early? Unless he had kept most of his powers and just became a Soul Reaper…But even then…

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am Inoue Orihime." She bowed and smiled. Surely Renji and the other Shinigami recognized him…maybe they wanted him where they could watch him? It was Ulquiorra, that she knew…but all of his memories seemed to have been gone, or suppressed. Maybe that was for the best after all.

Tsubasa(Ulquiorra) watched as the woman with orange hair and soft eyes stared at him in amazement. Was he supposed to know this woman? What was the name she had called him? Ulquiorra, that was it. What did he have to do with this man?

He nodded towards the woman as she again straightened. Maybe he could get some answers out of her. He was inquiring by nature, and this woman had just caught his attention.

"Woman, could you tell me who this Ulquiorra person is?" His tone remained even, though it was not as cold as when he was an Espada.

"He, um, was a person who died. It's really nothing." Orihime laughed and scratched the back of her neck.

"hnn." There was more to it than that. Tsubasa was not ignorant by any means and even her body language said there was more between this man and woman that she let on.

.

.

.

Renji stood facing Byakuya and gulped.. He was going to die, and it was not going to be a quick death either. But he was willing to go through that for Rukia's hand.

The Captain stared at the couple with cold eyes and a mask of indifference. Despite what the two thought, he had known about them for years. It was ignorant of them to believe otherwise. He understood what they felt, and how against the practices of Nobles it was for a Kuchiki to marry someone from the Rukon district. He looked at the two lovers and mentally smiled at the picture. Fear radiated off of both of them, and yet they stood by each other. Renji had put himself in front of Rukia and created a sort of 'barrier', while Rukia stood with a determined look on her face.

Byakuya's eyes softened as he thought of Hisana, his late wife. She would be proud of her sister, being so strong. Hisana had been his one weakness, and now her younger sister had become a weakness as well. Rukia was his sister, no matter what blood said, if she was happy he could deal with the punishments.

"Very well." He nodded toward the couple and began walking away from them, a proud royal. If they had been facing him, they would have seen the single tear that threatened to fall, and the small smile that showed the man the Cold Noble used to be.

Rukia and Renji watched as Byakuya walked away towards his room. They stood paralyzed in office of the Kuchiki home.

Renji looked down at Rukia and grinned at her before lifting her to kiss her softly. He pulled away still smiling, and began to chuckle at the dazed look on his Fiancée's face. "You had better go plan that wedding Rukia, because I am getting that ring on your hand as soon as possible." He kissed her nose and set her down and the floor, still grinning.

Rukia watched as the news sunk in, she was engaged. Renji was her Fiancé! Her eyes lit up and she bolted off to start the planning. She knew her Brother was going to get into trouble and she had to thank him. She couldn't help herself she was ecstatic. This was even better then getting a Chappy blanket or stuffed animal for her birthday.

.

.

.

**Authors Note: **

**Sorry for all the notifications, I finally had a chance to have my works beta'd by Child of the Ashes. Her work is absolutely amazing, so go take a look at it. ^_^ and make sure to leave her a review too. Thank you for all of the favorites and reviews. I hope this chapter explained some things and helped the story progress. It might have been a little short, but I did upload it, *laugh* (very late too). Thank you Child of the Ashes, for the Beta, I loved the ideas and input. **

**Replies:**

**Mairitherese: Thanks for the vote. Does that sate your curiosity? XD**

**Guest: Healing does take a while even with time skipping. ^_^ But I am trying to make her heal, and as reasonably as possible. Haha. There is a lot to this story and she needs to be strong enough for it. **

**Nypsy: Isn't it wonderful what we do for eachother? And yes you are correct. ^_^ Love the review as always. Thank you for sticking with me.**

**RainingLight1: Your welcome Hun! ^_^ I hope everything is going well in school. I am sorry the update took so long, be we are making progress.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello again. ^-^…so This is chapter 8, however, I redid all the chapters, and moved some things around with the help of Child of the Ashes. SO The point is that the journal entries where mixed into the story instead of being their own chapter….so this would have been chapter 9 instead if I had stayed the original way. That said, go read chapter 7, which is also new. ^-^ Nothing major changed so no worries on having to read the entire story again.**

_Recap:_

_Rukia watched as the news sunk in, she was engaged. Renji was her Fiancé! Her eyes lit up and she bolted off to start the planning. She knew her Brother was going to get into trouble and she had to thank him. She couldn't help herself she was ecstatic. This was even better than getting a Chappy blanket or stuffed animal for her birthday._

**Chapter 8:**

Orihime let the news sink in as she walked to her room in the barracks. Ulquiorra's body was back…but in his place was a new person. He seemed lighter, and less…evil than before. Though that could be taken simply as he had finally been cleansed and no longer carried the burdens of the souls he had devoured. What was she to do?

.

.

.

_Cold fingers trailed over her breasts and down her stomach. The sensation was so unlike when Aizen had touched her. The man above her seemed almost hesitant, like he had no idea what to do, or he did not want to hurt her. Her heart broke for him. Why had Aizen forced him to do something so….cruel? Her eyes lifted to meet green, they were stoic as normal, and the only thing that betrayed his control was the slight trembling of his hands. Orihime's hand lifted and she gently touched his face and smiled. He was as much a victim in this situation as she was, in her eyes. Both of them had plenty to lose._

.

.

.

Ichigo watched as Tatsuki, Chad and Keigo sat along the wall talking quietly amongst themselves. He missed Orihime. Her smile, company, her hair. He hadn't seen her in a week now, and even then it was only to give her the assignments. Unohana had said it would be the best for her to heal on her own, without his constant presence, so that she could be independent of him. In case something happened to him. The last sentence wasn't said, but he knew it was implied. The captain didn't want Orihime to relapse he supposed. Still the absence of her made his heart clench. Maybe he was too dependent on her, was it really her that needed him? Or was it just him that needed her?

.

.

.

That night, Tsubasa was out on patrol, his figure glowing a luminous white in contrast to the darkness. His mind travelled back to that girl he met earlier. For some reason he felt like he knew her. Her innocent eyes, her scent, that of roses and honey, and the thick red masses of hair that seemed to swirl around her like a halo. Everything seemed like they knew each other, but no memory seemed to fit. A searing pain lanced through his skull and a small groan escaped his lips as he fell to his knee.

_A hand gently caressed his face and a sad smile was formed on pink lips. Something clenched in his gut. This was the very woman who had told him of a heart, and was loyal to her friends no matter what. She infuriated him; he couldn't predict her or control her, she was like the wind. Yet here she was accepting this from him. Why? Why did she look at him so sadly? Why didn't she hit him, kick him, struggle or even scream as most other humans would. Why did she look at __**him**__ with pity in her eyes? His hand trembled as he slowly caressed her lower lip, and a slow ache filled his chest. He didn't want to hurt this creature, no matter what Aizen-sama said, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He reached over to the side of mattress and picked up a small bottle. He watched as her eyes became dull, and void. _

_Slowly he drew a pill from the glass container and put it to her lips-_

The pain suddenly stopped and Tsubasa sat kneeling with his hand on the floor. What had happened? What was going on? Why had he felt those things for that woman? Who was she to him?

.

.

.

**A/N:**

**Yes….I know…my chapters have been really short lately….Please don't kill me. T_T I am trying to write but I am having to keep the characters in character…while furthering the plot. This is the most amount of characters I have ever used…yea, yea, yea….it is not too many…but well it is still a good amount…Anywhooo…I just wanted to thank the people who have become involved/interested in my writing. Thank you guys, sorry if I forgot anyone:**

**Alia92**

**Devil's-Butterfly-Maid**

**eva16uchiha**

**FreeSoul1990**

**KenniScarlett**

**ladycifer**

**mairitherese**

**melnel**

**penguinwobble**

**R3iga1004**

**Rae-kawaii**

**Rina Suzume**

**Saya and Hagi together 4 ever**

**SmilingJack65**

**SuRiChu**

**ulquihime7980**

**UNTensaZangetsu**

**Silvette.k**

**Please leave a review! I love the feedback and questions. I live off of reviews like air...No suffocating the writer please.^_^ Also if you have any questions, requests or ideas feel free to send me a PM or just ask it over the review. **

**I have started the series How I Met Your Mother, the first chapter for one of the couples is up. ^-^ It is called Into the Night. Please read it and tell me what you think. The voting for the couples is still up. So let me know which couple you want next.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone. Sorry for another late update…but better late than never I suppose. ^-^ Anyway, thank you for all the favorites and reviews I received just from the last chapters, it really is helpful. Every time I read one I feel myself start to get all giddy and grin like a moron….or a maniac…depending. I know you have had enough of my rambling, so without further delay here is your story.**

_Recap:_

_Slowly he drew a pill from the glass container and put it to her lips-_

The pain suddenly stopped and Tsubasa sat kneeling with his hand on the floor. What had happened? What was going on? Why had he felt those things for that woman? Who was she to him?

**Chapter 9**

Rangiku tapped her foot impatiently as she watched Orihime get dressed. It was the morning after Orihime's encounter with Tsubasa, and the memories still plagued her mind; though she wouldn't admit it had anyone asked. Good thing no one had.

"Orihime! I said we had to leave four minutes ago!" the strawberry blonde huffed and watched as the other girl sporadically ran across the room trying to find something to wear. Her hair was flying everywhere and her only clothing seemed to be a bra and panty set that was bright pink.

"I know! But you washed the only things I had from my world and I cannot find anything else to wear!" The redhead again flew across the room dragging on a pair of jeans before almost tripping as she tried to pull the second leg on.

The busty blond huffed, "You are the one who left them out. How was I supposed to know they were clean?" Arms crossed over her chest, Rangiku made her way towards her dresser before pulling a shirt out and throwing it to the squirrel like Orihime darting confused across the room. The other girl caught it with her face and came to a crashing stop on the floor, causing Rangiku to burst out in laughter at the sight. "Sit down and I'll do your hair." She walked over to where Orihime lay and pulled her to a chair to begin to straighten out the tangled mess.

It was moments like this where Rangiku could begin to see the healing that had come to pass in Orihime. She would always carry a scar, but when Orihime allowed herself to be vulnerable, that childlike side would show itself again, and allow her true nature to make an appearance.

She quickly pulled Orihime's hair into a half braid and tied it off, before patting her shoulder. "All done."

Orihime looked into the mirror and almost smiled; she almost looked like herself again. Her normal spirit seemed to have returned, and if she looked into her own eyes, they were not a blank slate, but full of emotion. She looked over at Rangiku who was standing behind her and smiled. "Thanks." She then quickly proceeded to run into the bathroom and brush her teeth.

"_Almost healed eh?"_ the snickering voice penetrated any happy thought that she might have had before. "_Do you really think that everything is okay now? You are still so naïve. You don't know anything of what happened that night, so you…..that dream that was floating through your thoughts. How can you forgive what he did to you? He-"_

**Shut up. **Orihime snapped at the voice. **Go away.** She shook as the dream was thrust into her mind again. Her pale hand gripped tightly at the bathroom sink, and she lifted her head in order to look into the mirror and almost screamed at what she saw.

Her form seemed to be mutated. Her hair was black, and her iris' a silver white with a golden pupil. The whites of her eyes were black, and her skin a ghastly white. What had happened to her?

She opened her mouth to speak but found that the image on the mirror did not, and she jumped away in horror. What the….

_"Oh, so you finally decide to see me?" _The voice that was in her mind, seemed to match the lips of the image in the mirror. Her hand came up to her lips and she covered them, as she tried to avoid looking at the mirror, but the voice continued on, even without her lips. "_Always ignoring the details, and hiding the truth aren't you Princess." _The image on the mirror smirked as Orihime's face wrinkled in confusion.

"What do you mean?" She couldn't help but to ask. What did the voice mean? She hadn't lied about anything….had she?

_"Are you so caught up in your own lies that you do not even remember the truth anymore?"_ The voice cackled, _"Such a shame really. Think about it. About that night with Ulquiorra. Think very hard"_

_._

_._

_._

_She was back in the room. The pill was pressed to her lips, and her eyes flared open in confusion. What was he giving her? Was it something to make her more compliant? But she was already listening to him and not putting up a struggle._

"_Open your mouth." His cold voice slipped over her body like a caress and she couldn't help but obey. She felt his smooth hands trace her cheek, before a surprisingly soft set of lips pressed against her where his fingers had touched. She felt her eyelids getting heavier and heavier, before she couldn't help but to fall into a deep sleep._

_._

_._

_._

Tsubasa sat on the edge of his bed and held his head in between his hands. It still hurt, and it felt like a horde of hollows had gone trampling through it. The images kept flickering through his mind, and he only felt confusion at what he was seeing.

_He slowly slid from the bed, and covered her in the blanket. His jacket lay discarded on the ground, and he slowly pulled it back into place. Aizen would not be happy with his disobedience, but he could not hurt that woman. Ulquiorra watched as her breathing remained still and even; unlike when Aizen had first left her in this room and demanded he take care of her. He could still see her empty eyes staring at him from that time. Even he had felt disgust at what Aizen had done to her. But Ulquiorra would not ever say so. He valued what life he had far too greatly. Even this was a risk, but then, the woman's friends were here now…maybe he could die at their hands instead of the man who had created him to merely use as a puppet._

_The memory morphed, and he was drawn into a body that was not his own; a body with leathery wings, and a hole in his chest. He could see the tears streaming down the woman's face as she tried to reach for his hand at the last minute_. _Ulquiorra had merely wanted to touch her one last time; and to give her the heart that she had awoken in his empty soul, even when he had denied it, and tried to torture her own heart. He could see in Orihime's eyes he was forgiven, and at the very last moment, he looked down, and let his hair fall over the side of his face so that she could not see the tear that followed the path of the markings on his cheek._

**Author's Note:**

**Hi! I am so sorry this took so long, especially since it was only a little over 1,000 words. *hangs head in shame* But on the bright side it is now up. ^-^ Anyway, thank you again for all of your support. I tried to keep the characters in character, but this situation can be difficult at times. -_-; New topic: UPDATES! I will try to update once a month. I now have a job and go to school full time….so my free time is rare….but I will try. As for Rukia/Renji and Ichigo. They will be next time. I liked this cliffy.**

**Review Responses:**

**Melnel: Sorry this one took so long, but it is up. ^-^ I hope this chapter is up to your expectations.**

**Nyspy: Man girl you are good. ^-^ Any chances you want to be a beta? Or perhaps banter story ideas with me? I thrive off of your input I got to say, and I also find that sometimes you hit the nail right on the head for what I am going to do. **

**04Orihina: Thank you! I am glad you liked it. I hope that you enjoy this one too. ^_^**

**Devils-Butterfly-Maid: Thanks! I am so happy to hear that you love it. I was worried in the beginning that no one would like it, seeing as I have almost no experience writing like this. But everyone is very supportive and it makes the writing easier. ^-^**

**PsycheDancer: I have to say I was in awe of your review. At first I thought you hated it…and I was about to go off into a corner and cry. xP but then as I continued, my grin got bigger and bigger. I was about to jump for joy at the end. So thank you so much for your support. I know this topic is….cliché…..however, I wanted to write it how I saw it could happen. I love both Ichihime and Ulquihime…. so my style may be a little…different….to say the least. Anyway, thank you for all of the positive things that you wrote about my writing. I am so honored. Even now when I read that comment I feel like I have had my 3****rd**** cup of coffee for the day. ^_^ *dances around happily* I also feel honored to be put in your favorites next to Child of the Ashes. I think I am going to faint simply from happiness. **

**Okay. So I have finished my ranting, and will get on with the next chapter. I swear. Luckily I have not received any death threats for not writing quicker….and part of me wonders if that would help….or make it worse. Hmmm…..anyway, Leave reviews, and comments. Thanks! ~CiaraFael**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is a late Thanksgiving Present….I really did mean to get this up last week….I was trying to do 2 in a month….weeeeeeelll….I did….but barely. Haha. Anyway. Happy late Turkey Day. Hope you enjoy this chapter…**

Chapter 10- Home

Orihime continued to stare at the mirror. What did it want her to remember?

_She swallowed the pill as he ordered and felt him pull away from her. What was he doing? Wasn't he supposed to use her too? Why was he disobeying what Aizen had ordered? Question after question filled her mind until it slowly all began to fade away. Her eyes felt heavy and she struggles to remember what had happened. Then the darkness overtook her and she fell asleep._

Orihime gasped as she stared into the mirror. She hadn't remembered any of that. Ulquiorra hadn't obeyed Aizen? Why would he disobey?

'_You see Princess? You hid the truth, and blamed him for something that he did not do. _The image smirked at her, then chuckled,_ 'Always such a liar and a fake.'_

"I didn't remember…It's not my fault…I didn't lie." Her voice trembled. Ulquiorra had protected her….but why?

The image smiles sarcastically and began to respond.

-"Orihime? You ready yet?" Rangiku's voice interrupted the image and it began to fade, leaving only a startled Orihime staring into the mirror.

She jumped and quickly began to brush her teeth, and called out a hasty 'one minute'. Orihime opened the door and saw a look of relief flash across Rangiku's face.

"Everything okay?" The blonde's eyes watched her carefully, taking in everything. Blue eyes that seemed to penetrate into the soul of the person that they watched.

"Yup. Fine." Orihime smiled, and then turned to question her friend. "Where are we going anyway?"

At this the blue eyed woman smiled and clapped her hands together "Rukia and Renji are finally announcing their engagement!" Orihime smiled and happily joined in on Rangiku's exuberance. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

"That's so great! So who's going to be there?" The redhead stared at her friend, she could feel Rangiku's excitement and happiness creep into her, it was so hard not to become enthusiastic around the busty, blonde.

"Let's see, well I know that the Captains are going to be there, as well as the Lieutenants, and most of their respective squads…..so squads 6 and 13….then maybe a few people from squads 4 and then the Kurosaki's …"

Rangiku continued on, but Orihime's mind had stopped. Ichigo…Ichigo was going to be there. Excitement flared through her. She hadn't seen him in such a long time.

She was going to get to see him…Finally. Rangiku smiled as she watched the young woman. The excitement could be seen in her eyes. Maybe, just maybe, she was starting to heal.

.

.

.

Ichigo paced in his room, his hollow had been driving him nuts ever since he had learned that Orihime was going to Rukia's and Renji's party. The things the monster had been sayin were making him nauseated.

_'King, you know you want to. Don't deny the truth.' _The bastard was still going on and it wasn't like he could walk away or nock the guy senseless…he healed too quickly…

"Damn him." _**Shut up!**_ Ichigo slammed his fist against the wall in his bedroom; why was he being so persistent today?

.

.

.

Tsubasa grumbled to himself, not that he was aware of it, or would admit to it if someone asked. But as he walked, he felt himself becoming very annoyed. Why did he have to go to Abari and Kuchiki's party? He didn't know them, but his captain had insisted…Thus leaving him with no choice, he was going.

.

.

.

Orihime felt herself skipping as she neared the Kurosaki house. Rangiku had let her walk to greet Ichigo and his family, as to give them some extra time to talk before going to the beach where the party was to be. According to Rangiku, the entire reason this was happening in the World of the Living was so that Ichigo's friends and siblings could attend.

The door opened to reveal a set of brown eyes and a head of red hair. He took her breath away.

"Hey Hime," He smiled, and slowly reached forward, almost as if in fear that she'd recoil from him, but she never had before, and she wasn't going to now. Her lips turned up into a smile and she gradually stepped forward into his arms and hugged him.

"I missed you." He breathed as her arms wrapped around her; and with that she was home.

**Authors Note: I know this chapter was shorter….but I wanted to get it out to you guys. Chapter 11 is already being written, so it will be out in December for sure. No specific date yet….but it will be out in December…..If I am able I will try to write 2 chapters then as well….no promises. :/**

**Again thank you for all of the favorites, follows and reviews. They do help me have the inspiration to write. Next chapter will be far more interesting…this was more of a small step that I had to make. O_o**

**Responses:**

**Nypsy: I totally understand. I just love the imput. ^-^ Aww. I am so happy to hear that I got the desired reaction. I know it is mean…..but I love to make people cry. *evil laugh* not really…..My Muse is just being evil lately…..so we (my Muse and I) decided to try and create a tear jerker….without making it obvious…..If you get what I mean. So thank you! Asher…my muse was laughing in the back of my head O_O He can kind of be scary….but I still loves him. ^-^ **

**Lemarteskun: They…um….will…eventually. O_o Asher and I are debating on how much torture to make them endure….he votes for a lot more than I do. Anyway, don't worry. ^-^**

**PsycheDancer: Yay! Another long review. *dances around in circles with Asher* We say thank you! Again thank you for the feedback. I am glad I took the risk to do the pill…..It was something I was debating on….and it ended up turning out okay. I wanted to be able to somehow tie part of the plot that is yet to come into the story better….and I figured that would be a good way. ^-^ Besides….I didn't want Ulqui-chan to be the bad guy….._ I like Emo-san. xP I do understand your point of view however, and I did think of doing something similar, but this fit the story better, and helped to create a more…innocent, yet mature Ulquiorra that I saw at the end when he was reaching out to her. But that was just how I saw it. ^-^ I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the little that there was, and the chapters to come. *Asher chuckles in the background* Me: O_O oh boy…..**

**Vodka21: Um…Asher won't let me answer those questions….He is kind of glaring at me at the moment…..and I don't go against his Muse-yness…_ But you are correct in your statement about Ulquiorra and Aizen. **

**Thanks to everyone who has supported me, and is supporting me. I loves you guys! T^T Makes me feel teary…*sniffles***

**Asher*Drags her away from her laptop* She's done folks. No worries. *looks over at Ciara bound and gagged in a corner* She won't be jabbing your ear off….And I will make her write. *his blue eyes sparkle and he raises a dark eyebrow* **

**See you next Chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, this is the next installment, enjoy!**

**Recap:**

_"Hey Hime," He smiled, and slowly reached forward, almost as if in fear that she'd recoil from him, but she never had before, and she wasn't going to now. Her lips turned up into a smile and she gradually stepped forward into his arms and hugged him._

_"I missed you." He breathed as her arms wrapped around her; and with that she was home._

Chapter 11

Tsubasa watched as the two strolled hand in hand; his curious green eyes picked up the emotions flickering over both of their faces. The jealousy swept through him, and he had to pause for a moment. He was not one to feel envy over anything, especially a woman. What was it about this woman? Somehow he knew her, but could not remember anything more than the vague memories of someone who was not him.

She could feel Tsubasa's raitsu, and Orihime began to tense as a fear began to spread through her. She hadn't told Ichigo what the truth was. If she didn't soon, he might attack Tsubasa out of unwarranted anger. Her gaze drifted up to Ichigo and she started to contemplate on how to bring the subject up. The beat of her heart echoed in her ears. What was so difficult about telling him; he wouldn't think badly of her…this was her Ichigo. She looked down to her hand that was twined with his, it engulfed hers and the warmth seemed to engulf her entire body simply from his touch. Orihime steeled herself, taking a deep breath and opened her mouth to speak, right as she heard a soft intake of breath next to her, then a growl.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Ichigo grated through his teeth, the sound sounded almost like a hiss, and caused a shiver to run down Orihime's spine.

"Ichigo, it's okay. It's not-" The soft quivering voice, and the small tugs on Ichigo's arm were not enough to distract him from the figure standing on the rocks by the shore.

Golden eyes stared down at Orihime, with black creeping in from the sides to darken the whites of his eyes. A tremor crept through her body as the monster within him tried to take control. Her small hands tightened their hold on his arm as she desperately tried to get through to him. "Ichigo! I swear, he is a good guy! He never hurt me!" Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes as she searched his, and there was no recognition of her words, merely anger when he raised his eyes to look over to where Tsubasa was standing.

"He raped you Orihime, and you say he is a 'good guy'; that he never hurt you?" The voice of the man she loved had darkened, and had an edge to it.

Licking her lips, nervous, Orihime stared into his eyes, trying to plead with him, "He is not Ulquiorra, and I thought Ulquiorra had raped me…but I couldn't remember. At first I thought that maybe I had pushed the memory aside, but there is no memory of him raping me, because I do not think he did. He gave me something and left me. He never went that far Ichigo…I don't know why, but he didn't. And when he reached for me…I think he was asking me to forgive him. I think he..."

Her sentence was abruptly ended when her lips were covered by Ichigo's; only the eyes in front of her were not his. The golden orbs that stared at her were striking against the black that surrounded them. Orihime's eyes went wide, and her hands began to push on his chest as she frantically fought to get away from the beast that had taken over Ichigo. Hichigo's tongue tried to push its way into her mouth, and with that the panic overtook her. Memories flooded her mind of Aizen, the touches and sickening kisses that plagued her every thoughts. Tears flooded down her cheeks as one of his hands slid against her breasts. Her eyes darted over to the group of people on the other side of the rock, there would be no way for them to see her, and Tsubasa was not there anymore.

Her eyes clouded as her tears filled her vision, then suddenly everything stopped, and a howling sound erupted from the man on the ground in front of her. Eyes widening she began to step back. A golden mist surrounded her body, and as she gazed down at Hichigo, his skin was missing where he had touched her; and the black was receding from his eyes, leaving soft brown eyes that widened in realization, and guilt. Blood dripped from his lips and the side of his hand, and as she stared she noticed the two hand prints on his wrists from when she had tried to pull away.

Silently, throwing the healing barrier over him, she allowed him to heal before bolting away from him, her stomach revolting, and her mind back in the dark abyss. She made it to the snack kitchen before her body resorted to vomiting into the trash. Silent tears streaked their way down her cheeks and she shakily made her way to the drinking fountain to wash her mouth.

.

.

.

Footsteps crunched in the sand and she jerked as someone placed a cool hand to the back of her neck and pulled some hair out of her face. She spun around ready to bolt, and came to stare at a plain black shirt, her eyes traveled up and her brown eyes met vivid green.

"Ulquior….I mean, Tsubasa what are you doing?" Trembling she took a step back, confusion filling her tone.

Watching her, almost in an impartial glance, Tsubasa took a slow step back and put his hands in his pockets. He seemed to be reading her, and treating her like an injured animal, not making any sudden movements, out of worry of her bolting. "I saw you running, and I wanted to determine if you needed assistance, or aid."

The way Tsubasa watched her sent a shiver through her body. His movements reminded her of Ulquiorra, yet, he was kinder, and seemed to genuinely care for her well being Why? Orihime slowly took a deep breath and nodded, "I am fine Tsubasa, I think I am just going to go home now." Taking slow steps, she began the walk that would take her home. Yet, as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs that would take her out of the beach, she thought of Rukia and Renji who had invited her, and how much it meant to Rukia that she was coming. Was it fair of her to leave without saying hello?

She took a deep breath and let it go before turning around and jogging back to the party. She couldn't do that to her friend; especially at something this important. Just because her life was falling to pieces did not mean that she had to ruin another's.

**Author's Note:**

***Sheepish look* For some reason this didn't come out how I wanted it too(or when I wanted it to) A whole bunch of stuff came up with my Momma….we found out that her inner ear issue is really a disease that is going to cause her to go deaf in that one ear, and there is nothing that they can do. So I am sorry that this didn't get published earlier. I had really wanted to publish it last month. Ok…back on topic…..The characters had a mind of their own in this one. Orihime saving herself came as a surprise to me actually. I hadn't planned that. I was shocked when I typed it, and it was like I had no control over what was happening. O_o Odd. But it works. ^-^ Anyway, thank you all for the support. I love the reviews. ;)**

**insomniac1970: Haha, I can promise you that I am not that mean. I love both Ichihime and Ulquihime, but this one is Ichihime…..however, I never said I was going to make it easy for them. *evil grin* I was so excited to read that you are being persuaded. I feel so honored. *does a little happy dance* Thank you for the review!**

**Nypsy: Does that count for tear jerker? O_o As my comment said…this was unexpected….but it works with the plan. ^-^ Orihime's powers are actually based off my time RP-ing as a hollow Orihime on World of Bleach. But I never expected to use them in a story. I tried not to do too much Alpha Male Ichigo….But I had to keep in the story line too. xP Anyway, thank you for another review! *Huggles* I loves them. ^-^**

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me what you thought. We are about half way through the story, maybe a little more. ^-^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Recap:**

**She took a deep breath and let it go before turning around and jogging back to the party. She couldn't do that to her friend; especially at something this important. Just because her life was falling to pieces did not mean that she had to ruin another's. **

_**Chapter 12**_

Orihime's heart pounded in her chest as she stopped at the sidelines of the party. She could see Ichigo standing on the other side of the small crowd that had gathered for the engagement party. Part of her wished he was not here. Could she face him again?

She slowly licked her lower lip. No, not right now, the memories where too close. Everything she had buried seemed to be fighting its way to the forefront of her mind.

Ichigo…no his demon, for the first time, scared her to the point where she was not sure if she could be around him without cringing at every little movement.

She was broken, she knew that, but Ichigo had been her haven. How was she supposed to function without the promise of his safety? Orihime's knees began to tremble, her bottom lip quivering with suppressed emotion. She should try to face him, make herself become overcome the fear of his hollow.

.

.

.

Ichigo felt his chest tighten as he saw the form which stood at the other side of group. Her eyes her slightly puffy and her nose red from crying.

_Damn him. _He made her cry. It was all his fault the stupid hollow had almost...no…he probably had destroyed any progress she had been making.

He averted his gaze when she looked at him. She would have been better without him.

Ichigo glanced over at Rukia, who was approaching Orihime, and grunted when his shoulder was slapped. He turned to his right to see Rangiku with a cross look on her face.

"What did you do now?" Her arms were crossed under her chest as she pursed her lips. Ichigo's eyes darted away and he scowled at the ground.

.

.

.

Tsubasa cringed as the back of his head began to again surge with pain. What in the world did that woman do to him, and why was he so obsessed?

_He stood in a white building, so vast that one could not see the end of it, and in front of him stood the woman. She had an odd look on her face as she stared at him, yet there was something in her eyes…pity. Why did she pity him? She was the one that was a captive, humans made no sense to him. _

_ "Your heart you say? You humans are always talking about hearts. It's as if you have them in your hand. But my eye sees everything. Nothing can escape it. What it doesn't see doesn't exist. That's how I've always fought. That's how I've always lived. What is a heart? If I rip open your chest, will I find it there? If I crack open your skull, will I find it there?"_

_ He watched as her eyes widened, and a surge of satisfaction at shocking her slipped through him._

Tsubasa shook his head as the pain slowly began to fade away. Who was he?

.

.

.

Orihime smiled at Rukia who was headed towards her. "Hi Rukia. Thank you for inviting me. Best wishes for yo-"

"What happened Orihime." Rukia's eyes pierced through her, cutting through the mask that was on her face. How could Rukia tell so easily?

Orihime's smile stayed in place. "I don't understand. Everything is fine Rukia."

The small woman in front of her narrowed her eyes. "I'm calling the bluff Orihime. Spill the beans." Her arms crossed over her chest, and she continued to stare at the red haired girl.

"Nothing happened. I just…was thirsty, and decided to go get some water. That's all." Her eyes darted over to Ichigo who was talking to a very angry looking Rangiku. Did Rangiku know what has happened?

Her heart skipped a beat. Now she wouldn't get the chance to explain things to Ichigo. Maybe if she told him more, and apologized, he would understand. Maybe he would become her safe haven again.

"Something happened with Ichigo…didn't it." Rukia's words came out as a statement.

Orihime's eyes darted back to her, overly wide and innocent. "No. Nothing happened at all. It was just a little misunderstanding. I mean, he only…What I meant to say is…He…His hollow…I…"

Sighing, Rukia relented, "I get it. I won't bring it up again. You can tell me when you are ready." Blue eyes stared into Orihime's brown ones. "But you should know that we are here for you Orihime. We all care; we are your friends. You do not need to shoulder this burden alone."

She took a slow step forward and awkwardly put an arm around her. Rukia was not exactly the sentimental type, but for her friend she would try. "Don't feel like you are required to stay. You can go home if you want. Don't push yourself…Okay?" With that Rukia gave her a little smile and darted back to the crowd.

Orihime's lip began to tremble again, her eyes misting. She didn't deserve her friends. They were all too good for her. They needed…

.

.

.

Tsubasa watched at the small black haired girl darted back to the party, leaving Orihime standing in the sand on the outskirts. Her body seemed to sway, and his eyes widened as her legs began to tremble, looking like they were about to collapse beneath her. He quickly made his way to her, his feet slipping on the sand.

Orihime's body fell just as Tsubasa's arms wrapped themselves around her. His eyes widened slightly, she was light…almost too light.

Sighing to himself, he slipped an arm under her legs, and cradled her to his chest, careful not to let any of her skin touch his. If he was right in his theory, the contact between their skin was what created the flashbacks.

He cautiously made his way off of the beach and came to a halt at the road. Should he take her to his temporary dwelling, or her house? Would she be frightened by the idea that he knew where she lived? Come to think of it…how did he know where she lived?

Shaking his head, Tsubasa began walking in the direction of his house. That would probably be the safer bet.

.

.

.

Rangiku watched with Ichigo as Tsubasa carried Orihime away. She was torn between chasing after the man, and keeping an eye on Ichigo so he would not try to go after them; the latter won. Orihime was apparently more than capable of taking care of herself now; and from what Ichigo had told her, the man Tsubasa was not a threat to her.

Besides after what she just saw, she did not think he was going to harm her. A man did not just bolt across the beach in order to catch some random woman that they had no attachment to; especially a man that had a personality that was similar to a rock.

.

.

.

Tsubasa slowly lowered her to the couch, and placed a blanket over her. The same question that had been on his mind since the time he met her, remained on his mind. Why did she allure him so? Why had his chest gone cold when he saw her fall? It had felt like someone had his heart in their hand squeezing it.

Tsubasa smoothed some hair out of her face, and watched as her eyes fluttered behind the lids. Softs breathing reassured him, and he could not help but lean forward and press a gentle kiss to her forehead.

_Her skin is so soft, and she smelled of roses and honey. Such a sweet scent. _The sound of her breathing hitched, and he pulled back to look down, and felt heat spread over his face as he saw the wide eyes of the girl that was supposed to be sleeping.

"Tsubasa…what are you doing?"

**Author's Note:**

**Cliffy! Gotta love them! Hehe. I finally took the time to sit down and write out the story line instead of just 'remembering' it. I am hoping this helps with the writing. Anyway, I think I like how this turned out. Keeping everyone in character is so difficult at times. The next chapter should be up sometime soon…But I make no promises. I hope you like it. Please review!**

**Tea In Sugar: Thank you! Yes, jealous Ichi is cute…but Hichigo made it not so cute.,.O_o Thank you for the review~ ^-^**

**IntoTheFlame- *Is hiding behind my muse, Asher* Um…So I am assuming that this chapter makes you not like me more right? Sorry…but it is part of the plotline. No threats are needed *still hiding* I promise I will finish this fic…in a relatively reasonable time frame…..So no need to call out Farren. T~T And thanks, I am glad you like it. ;)**

**Nypsy- As always thank you for the wonderful review. I am not so sure Aizen is behind it…Though I will not give that away. Hehe. And I am glad to hear reaction was okay. I was worried it might have been a little overkill…but I tried to put myself in the same situation. ;) I hope this chapter answers some of your questions.**

**Tenma- Thank you hun! I am happy to hear that you like it. **** I am trying to update quickly, but life tends to get in the way somewhat. *frustrated look***

**LordPotter123- *Still hiding behinf Asher* Why must we threaten the writer. v_v I am glad to heare that you like the story. I hope this was a quick enough update…one of my quicker ones actually…I think. xP**

**Again, thank you to all who read, favorite, review, and follow this story; it is a fun journey.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I only own the plot

* * *

Ichigo ground his teeth as he watched Tsubasa walk away with Orihime in his arms. He wasn't going to let him take Orihime!

"You're going after her?" Rangiku asked blankly. The gold flecks in his eyes bled into tendrils of solid color that quickly spread to almost encompass his iris completely.

"She's mine! I have the right to go to her!" He snarled, voice barely loud enough for even Rangiku to hear.

"I want to go after her too, but you frightened her, and I can't let you do that again. If you want to go you have to agree to my terms." The strawberry-blonde woman leveled her piercing blue gaze on him; her eyes seemed to see directly into his soul, and he shuddered at the idea of what she might find there.

The substitute shinigami paused for a second before he lowered his gaze and nodded.

"Fine." A small flicker of fear surged through him, and the word had barely slipped from his lips before the regret sank in.

Rangiku watched, and, with a sigh took a step forward to say, "This is my term…"

Ichigo felt his heart sink as he heard her stipulation. The voice of his hollow was quiet for a beat before he began to scream in the back of Ichigo's mind, as if screaming would set the hollow free.

"_Let her go,"_ the words repeated in his head. "_After this time, you must let her go."_

Rangiku watched as the boy seemed to fall apart in front of her. She felt no joy in seeing him in pain; Rangiku had never liked playing the bad guy. However, if doing this would allow them to realize how important they were to each other, while giving Orihime the ability to become strong on her own, maybe Ichigo could tame the beast within himself, and Orihime could learn how to deal with Ichigo's beast.

Ichigo's nod was the only reply she received.

'It's for the best: she'll be better without me,' Ichigo told himself as he fell into step beside Rangiku, following Orihime's reiatsu.

It made sense that Rangiku had requested his leave from Orihime; all of it was his fault—her pain caused by the mistakes he had made. He should have protected her! Should have been able to control himself and kept her safe! Ichigo couldn't help but feel that if he had never met her, she would have been safe. Orihime never would have been taken, or even been targeted in the first place. She would have been safer, had she never met him.

Hichigo screamed into the rain, his fists slamming into the crumbling building beside him. The droplets of water had formed puddles that were steadily rising until he was completely submerged underwater. His hands clawed at the water, desperate for purchase, though there was none.

'King! You bastard! How could you? You know I hate the rain! I fucking hate it! Say no!"

The hollow begged as he watched from the inside, feeling the pain that surged through both of their minds. Orihime Inoue was his woman, dammit! Did they think to steal her from him? His water-slick hands slipped over chunks of rubble and he sank lower into the dark abyss of Ichigo's mind and soul, the single tear that fell from his eye dissolved instantly by his watery coffin and was lost as soon as it had been shed.

'Her skin is so soft, and she smelled of roses and honey. Such a sweet scent.' The sound of her breathing hitched, and he pulled back to look down, and felt heat spread over his face as he saw the wide eyes of the girl that was supposed to be sleeping.

"Tsubasa…what are you doing?"

Tsubasa's eyes widened and he felt a blush spread over his cheeks. He quickly pulled away and managed to regain his composure before she noticed the blush.

."I was checking to make sure you didn't have a fever!" he spoke quietlt upon her inquisitive stare. Then he added, "What else would I be doing woman?"

Her brown eyes met his and he could see the doubt in them for a split second before she smiled.

"Th-thank you, Tsubasa, but I think I'm okay." There was a spark of fear in her eyes and the way she wore her expressions in her body language caused him to back up.

He reached forward slightly, wanting to comfort her, but drew back on second thought.

"Why do you fear me, woman?" Tsubasa rocked back onto his heels, staring at her with curious eyes.

"Afraid? Why would I be scared of you?" Orihime laughed, ignoring the glare that she received for it.

"Don't lie to me, woman! I know the signs of your dishonesties." Those eyes once again narrowed before closing all of the way, as if Tsubasa was attempting for control his frustration with her.

The red haired woman licked her lips and averted her gaze.

"Because you look exactly like someone I used to know."

Her voice shook slightly as she recalled the Espada who had kidnapped her.

"I do not know how to act around you. I know you aren't him, but you are!"

"What was his name?"

His soft voiced question made her pause.

'Should I tell him?' Doubt began to flood her mind and Orihime tensed. She heard a snicker from the being that had been suppressed for the past months. Making up her mind, Orihime took a deep breath, she closed her eyes before answering.

"Ulquiorra Cifer."

Orihime watched as Tsubasa's body visibly stiffened. His eyes narrowed, as if that small movement somehow detected lies better.

"You mean to tell me that I am the same soul as an Espada?" Voice cold, he watched as the woman in front of him nodded in a jerking movement. She must have been telling the truth, as nothing in her body language or speech indicated a lie.

The black haired man nodded and took a seat next to Orihime.

"I see."

A quiet overtook the couple before a small prickle of reiatsu warned them of impending company. Though Orihime still jumped slightly at the noise from the knock at the door, she had known it was Ichigo, but she had not expected him to follow her.

... Or maybe, she had just wished he wouldn't.

Tsubasa stood once more and slowly walked over to open the door to see Ichigo and Rangiku.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto," He bowed his head slightly.

Rangiku nodded before motioning towards the apartment with a hand.

"I see you're stationed here for the time being?"

"Yes. I am here until further notice, with specific instructions on the matter." The green eyed man stared at Ichigo before narrowing his eyes slightly. "Is there a specific reason you came to visit me, Lieutenant?"

"Oh! Yes! How forgetful of me. Hime-chan! Time to go home!" The busty woman made her way over to Orihime and pulled her off of the couch and out the door without another word.

"Rangiku!" Orihime gasped in surprise, halting outside to turn and bow slightly toward Tsubasa.

"Thank you for helping me, Tsubasa."

The man nodded and stepped back in order to close the door. "Goodnight… Inoue."

Without another word, Rangiku turned on her heel and prodded the two teens into a walk, before she finally slowed her pace to put a small distance between them and herself. Ichigo watched as the girl next to him trembled slightly. "Orihime… are you okay?"

"Yea! I'm fine. Tsubasa was very kind to me! He checked to make sure I didn't have a fever. I still don't know why I fainted... Oh, but that will make you more worried. I didn't hit anything, and I know I am okay. I am often told I have a hard head, so you don't need to worry." She could feel the words slipping from her lips, and mentally cringed. Why did she always do this to herself?

"I'm sorry." Ichigo hesitated as they got closer to the clinic.

"Eh?" Brown eyes blinked up at his.

"I'm sorry… Inoue." His thumb traced over her cheek and she stiffened, bottom lip trembling slightly. Why was he calling her Inoue?

"It isn't your fault that I fainted, Ichigo." In the back of her mind she felt a nagging ache at the white lie. It had not been his fault, but the beast that he could not control had created the trigger for the stress. Not that she would ever admit that to herself let alone Ichigo... "I'm fine! I was just..."

"I know. I'm sorry." Dark eyes slid shut for a moment before he backed away. " Inoue, I think…I think it would be best if I stayed away from you." His didn't meet her eyes as he turned to walk into the house. "Goodbye, Inoue."

"What?" Eyed wide, she gasped. Her lip trembled uncontrollably and she took it between her teeth to still it.

"Sayonara," Ichigo continued his way into the house, turning one last time to shut the door, and to watch with regret as the red hair woman stared after him with a look of shock on her face.

Orihime gasped as the door clicked shut. What had just happened? Tears stung at her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. Why would he think she was better off without him? It was her that kept getting in the way, not him!

Rangiku watched from a distance and had cringed at Ichigo's ineptitude. She hated this role: being the villain. Sometimes it was worth it, though, if it meant protecting your friends. She walked over to where Orihime stood and hugged the girl. "Let's go home, Orihime."

The lieutenant guided the younger girl home, cursing silently when she saw Tatsuki waiting outside her door. She knew this might not be the easiest thing to explain to Orihime's longtime friend.

Tatsuki jogged over to where Orihime stood and held the silent girl at arm's length.

"Oi, Hime!" she cried in concern when she saw Orihime's expression. "What happened?"

"I'm fine, Tatsuki." Orihime smiled slightly, "Just glad to be home."

Ichigo made his way into his room and sat in the desk chair across from his bed. His entire body hurt. Ichigo's hollow was screaming in his head, but even its voice was drowned out by the memory of Orihime's face as he had closed the door on her.

Her eyes had been misty and wide. Damn it! He had told himself he would never make her cry! Ichigo cradled his head in his hands. Why did it have to feel as if someone were pulling his heart out with their bare hands? Even when he had fought Ulquiorra, the pain of the Espada's hand going through his chest had not hurt as much. He felt stifled, like he was drowning.

Orihime had penetrated his heart, and he had just cut that part of her out and tossed it away as if it hadn't mattered to him at all.

A single tear fell from his eye. The world grew dark and his senses were enveloped by a crushing silence as darkness took him away. He felt numb as he separated from his body, until he could see his body, as still as a corpse, where he had left it. Silently, almost a ghost, he slid through his window and into the night. If anyone with the presence of mind had seen him, they would have observed a man with shocking orange hair and gold eyes, slicing through hollows as if his life depended on it. They wouldn't have been wrong: his pain seemed to be alleviated with every cut he made. With every slash and kill, it was almost as if he was mending the wound in his heart.

Blood soaked his shihakusho, but whether it was his or the hollows' he didn't know. The stinging pain of his fight only made him crave more: more blood, more destruction. The sound of Zangetsu as it pierced through the bone masks of the hollows invigorated him while the hollows' screams set a fire in his blood. If only he could let himself scream like that into the night! Ichigo wished he could scream until his lungs ran out of air and he was left gasping on the ground.

Rukia could feel the weight of Ichigo's full spiritual pressure as it engulfed Karakura town.

"What is that idiot thinking?" She growled to herself as she noticed her fellow shinigami begin to tense. Did he want to draw in every hollow in town?

"I think we'd better go and stop that bastard before he gets himself into any more trouble," a deep, rough voice said over her shoulder, one that belonged to her fiancé.

He had barely said the words before almost every shinigami had left their body and was making their way towards the commotion that Ichigo was creating. The sight that they witness caused the entire group to hesitate. Ichigo's clothing seemed to have more tears that actual cloth and his eyes glowed menacingly in the silver moon. His golden eyes slowly trailed over to stare at the group in front of him. Why had they come?

A snarl passed through his lips, hidden by the mask now covering his face.

A lone dark figure made its way towards the front of the group, his dark hair spilling around his shoulders, and slate grey eyes glowing bright.

"Have you finally lost your senses, Kurosaki Ichigo, or will you back down and submit to those better than you?" The man flash-stepped behind the Visor before speaking, "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six. Bakudo number 61, Rikujōkōrō."

**Author's Note:**

**This is my apology for not updating sooner. The chapter was 2,300 words(I ****combined chapter 13 and 14). I hope you enjoyed the chapter and more of the insight that ****it gave. Please let me know what you think. I hope I kept Ichigo mostly in character…it ****seemed reasonable to me. Thank you to Waffler who Beta'd this chapter for me, and made it pretty. ^-^**

**Tea in Sugar: Haha, thank you for the review. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter. ****I did add a lot more from Ichigo's view, so I hope that satisfied your desire to read his ****prospective. I also hope this chapter hasn't left you angry…..*bashful look***

**Xtremefairy: Unfortunately, I cannot hand out the plot. *winks* Though, I will admit I ****love happy endings. I am happy to hear that you liked the update. I hope you will enjoy this ****one as well.**

**LordPotter123: Ummm…..I hope this one is up to your expectations. Sorry about that ****misspelling, I am usually pretty good about getting them, but thank you for letting me ****know. ^-^**

**Vodka21: It was not so much the hollow, but the fact that the hollow was touching her and ****not letting her get away. I hope that made more sense this chapter; and I hope this chapter ****answered your questions. Thank you for the review! I love the feedback, it lets me know ****what I need to answer, and to explain better.**

**Nypsy: Hello again. ^-^ Thanks for another lovely review! *coughs* I won't reveal ****anything with the love triangle. *evil laugh* Don't worry though. I am not too fond of ****breaking character's hearts….too many times. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and ****like the information it brought to the table.**

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I apologize for the late update. *bows***


End file.
